Fanfan
by Ko Chen Teung
Summary: Bertemu dengannya, pemuda yang tak bisa menyebrangi jalan itu, Pemuda berwajah kaku yang pemalu itu. Zitao tak menyangka jika ia akan jatuh pada sosok pemuda itu. Zitao gila karna memilih pemuda itu... -Fanfan- BL/ Huang Zi tao/ Wu Yi Fan/ Yifan/ Kris/ KrisTao/ TaoRis/ FanTao Mpreg DLDR -CH4 Update END
1. Chapter 1

**●Fanfan●**

 **Huang Zi Tao/ Wu Yi Fan, etc**

 **~Ko Chen Teung©**

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **~000~**

Sinar matahari mengelitik kelopak matanya yeng terpejam, membuatnya mau tak mau mulai terusik dari mimpinya, ditambah lagi suara kendaraan yang berlalu lalang serta klakson yang saling bersautan, membuat pemuda itu menguap lalu mendengus sebal.

Membuka matanya setelah merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di ranjangnya, pemuda itu kembali menubruk ranjangnya saat melihat tumpukan dus di sekeliling kamarnya.

"Arghhh menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! "amuknya terdengar lucu.

"Kalau saja flat yang dulu tak terlalu jauh dari kampus! Aku tak akan mau pindah kesini! "gerutunya sebal.

Namanya Huang Zi Tao, pemuda asal China itu baru beberapa bulan yang lalu pindah ke korea untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya, Seoul University menjadi pilihannya karna pemuda yang mengambil jurusan IT itu yakin bahwa tak salah ia memilih Korea karna memang terknologi yang dikembangkan di Korea patut diacungi jempol.

Zitao yang memang tak terlalu tahu tentang Korea memilih asal tempat untuk tinggal selama ia menempuh pendidikannya yang ternyata ia malah memilih tempat yang jaraknya cukup jauh untuk menuju kampusnya, dan baru saja tadi malam ia pindah ke flat baru yang jaraknya cukup dengan naik bus untuk sampai di kampusnya.

Zitao berdiri di balkon kamar barunya ini, hanya ada lima lantai dan Zitao berada di lantai tiga, tidak terlalu tinggi.

Zitao memandang keadaan sekitar tempat barunya ini, sangat ramai karna memang dekat dengan pusat kota dan sangat bising karna daerah sini memang daerah tinggal para mahasiswa perantauan sepertinya.

Mendengar ponselnya yang berbunyi, Zitao kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ya hallo? "

" _ **Bagaimana tempat tinggalmu yang sekarang? "**_

"Tidak buruk "komentar Zitao

" _ **Lagipula kau ini kan bisa menyewa apartement! Kenapa malah tempat seperti itu?! "**_

"Tidak Baek! Aku harus menabung untuk membeli Gucci kesayanganku! Oh ya, apa kau sudah dapat informasi untuk kerja part time? "

" _ **Gucci, Gucci, Gucci, aku tak menyangka anak orang kaya sepertimu rela sengsara hanya untuk Gucci.. "**_ Zitao tertawa mendengar ejekan sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan banyak komentar... "dengus Zitao.

" _ **Ok! Nanti sepulang kuliah kau ikut aku ke cafe milik teman Chanyeol, Luhan juga kerja part time di tempat itu "**_

"Luhan? Kau bercanda hah? Cafe itu akan berubah menjadi lahan perang jika aku bertemu rusa China itu! "Zitao protes! Tentu saja. Karna ia tak punya hubungan baik dengan pemuda berambut karamel itu.

"Yak Panda China! Profesional lah jika kau butuh pekerjaan ini! Lagipula kau bisa lupakan Sehun karna para pekerja di situ tampan-tampan! "

"Jangan bawa-bawa Sehun! Aku tak punya perasaan apapun padanya! "

" _ **Ya terserah kau lah, kita ketemu sore nanti ok! "**_

 **~000~**

Zitao turun dari bus yang ditungganginya di sebuah halte, pemuda itu berdiri diam untuk mengamati sekitarnya.

Zitao perlu memahami dan mengingat jalur barunya untuk menuju kampus, biasanya pemuda itu sampai dari arah selatan, dan kini ia berada di arah timur.

Pemuda manis itu mendongak, mencoba mencari—cari bangunan familiar yang ia kenal dekat kampusnya.

"Bank Hana! Dimana letak bank itu?! "Grutu Zitao, pemuda itu berusaha mencari latak bank yang memang berstruktur gedung tinggi, dan tetu saja jika Zitao menumukan letak bank itu akan mudah baginya menuju kampusnya karna letaknya yang bersebrangan dengan tampatnya menimba ilmu.

Zitao sesekali mengibaskan tangannya untuk mengurangi rasa gerah yang menderanya, pasalnya ini siang bolong, cuaca sedang panas—panasnya, dan kelas siang adalah kelas yang paling Zitao benci.

Zitao tersenyum saat berhasil menemukan puncak gedung yang ia cari, sepertinya ia perlu berjalan sekitar sepuluh menit mengingat jarak halte tempatnya turun cukup jauh dengan kampusnya, tapi ini lebih baik karna dulu Zitao harus berjalan tigapuluh menit untuk sampai di kampusnya.

Zitao mempercepat langkahnya untuk sampai di tempat penyebrangan, pemuda itu mendengus kesal saat lampu jalan itu berwarna merah, namun setelahnya ia mengerenyit binggung.

Ada seorang pemuda tinggi berseragam sekolah, Zitao mencoba mengira—ngira dengan melirik pemuda yang kini berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

Zitao tersenyum samar saat ia lihat bahwa pemuda di sampingnya ini berwajah tampan, Zitao kira pemuda ini seumuran dengannya, tapi pemikiran itu langsung ia tepis karna pemuda ini menggunakan seragam sekolah, Zitao tidak tahu seragam sekolah mana karna Zitao kurang faham daerah sini.

Zitao mengganti tatapan kagumnya menjadi krenyitan bingung, karna tadi sebelum ia sampai di tempat ini bisa ia lihat pemuda yang ternyata bersurai pirang itu diam saja saat lampu pertanda jalan bewarna hijau, bahkan dapat Zitao lihat gerakan ragu dari pemuda itu, seperti bergerak ingin melangkah namun hanya ada getaran di kedua kaki panjang itu.

Zitao kembali menelisik pemuda atau mungkin Zitao bisa memanggilnya bocah yang harus Zitao akui bahwa sipirang ini sangat tampan. Wajahnya berekspresi kaku dan dingin, namun Zitao bisa melihat sesekali ada kerutan kebingungan di dahi bocah ini. Sadar karna Zitao yang terus memandangnya pemuda itu menunduk, kedua tangannya yang ia tautkan di depan, meremas kantung plastik yang dibawanya.

Zitao terkikik dalam hati 'ah... pesonaku ini memang tak terbantahkan' pujinya sombong.

Zitao baru sadar bahwa lampu jalan sudah berwarna hijau saat orang—orang yang ada di sekitarnya mulai berjalan. Pemuda cantik itu melangkah untuk menyebrang, namun ada sesuatu yang menariknya untuk berhenti dan menengok kebelakang, melihat bocah sekolah yang sempat menarik perhatian matanya.

Zitao memiringkan kepalanya saat ia lihat bocah sekolah itu menggerakan satu kakinya, namun urung karna kini kakinya kembali ke posisi semula.

"Apa ia takut menyebrang?" gumamnya, dengan kepercayaan diri penuh Zitao membalik langkahnya dan berdiri tepat di hadapan bocah yang ternyata lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu? " Tanya Zitao, tak ada jawaban ia terima, hanya ada suara berisik dari kantung plastik yang Zitao yakin karna ulah bocah tampan ini yang mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Apa kau tak bisa menyebrang? " Tanya Zitao lagi

"... "

"Yak bocah! Jawab aku! "Grutu Zitao kesal karna bocah tampan ini hanya menatapnya kosong dengan wajah kakunya.

Kesal, dengan tak sabaran dan nekat Zitao menarik lengan kiri pemuda itu mengajaknya untuk menyebrangi jalan. Namun bocah itu tak bergeming dari tarikan Zitao, tangan kanan bocah pirang itu bergerak menunjuk udara.

"Merah... "

Zitao ingin menepuk jidatnya saat ia sadar bahwa tindakannya hampir saja mencelakai anak orang.

"Ah— maaf "

"... "

Berfikir bahwa pemuda ini mungkin saja tuna rungu. Dengan percaya diri Zitao membuat gestur—gestur aneh, bahasa isyarat yang ia karang sendiri yang entah benar atau tidak intinya Zitao ingin membentuk sebuah kata 'Aku akan membantumu menyebrang'. Mendapat respon anggukan kepala dari bocah tinggi itu, Zitao tersenyum karna gerakan—gerakan anehnya dapat dimengerti oleh bocah ini.

Dalam hati Zitao bersedih, menyayangkan kenapa lelaki setampan ini tuli. Eh— tapi bukannya biasanya tuna rungu itu juga tuna wicara, tapi tadi Zitao dapat dengan jelas mendengar saat bocah pirang ini mengucap kata merah.

"Kau ingin menyebrang kan? "Tanya Zitao lagi memastikan.

"Ya... "Jawaban yang singkat dan jelas, menunjukan bahwa dugaan pemuda ini tuli itu tidak benar, dan dugaan selanjutnya adalah bahwa dia adalah bocah tampan dan dingin sekaligus menyebalkan, karna sama sekali tak menghargai usahanya untuk membantu bocah ini.

Saat lampu bewarna hijau Zitao tanpa ragu menggenggam telapak tangan pemuda itu dan menautkan jari—jari mereka, membawanya menyebrangi jalan. Walau tak yakin tapi Zitao dapat lihat rona merah muda yang ada di pipi bocah ini saat mereka menyebrangi jalan.

Zitao kaget saat mereka sudah sampai di ujung jalan ada seorang pria paruh baya yang berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka dengan nafas terengah—engah.

"Tuan dari mana saja? "Pria dengan setelan jas hitam itu memandang khawatir bocah di samping Zitao, namun pria paruh baya itu tersenyum saat melihat kantung plastik yang ada di tangan Yifan, ya, Zitao sempat membaca tag name yang ada di blazer hitam bocah ini 'Wu Yi Fan'.

"Tuan bisa menunggu kami untuk membelinya, tidak menyebrang sendirian, kami khawatir "

Yifan tetap diam sambil menunduk, dan Zitao yakin kalau memang benar bocah ini sedang ber—blushing sambil menatap tautan tangan mereka, tanpa sadar Zitao ikut tersenyum memandang tingkah aneh bocah tampan ini.

Hingga Yifan mengayunkan tautan tangan mereka, Zitao yang sadar langsung melepaskan genggamannya.

"Ah— maaf, oh ya aku harus pergi "Ucap Zitao, pipinya sendiri terasa panas hanya karna mengingat tingkahnya dengan bocah sekolahan itu.

"Terimakasih sudah membantu tuan... "Pria paruh baya itu membungkuk mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Tak masalah, saat aku melihatnya yang sepertinya memiliki ketakutan untuk menyebrang aku langsung membantunya, karna aku dulu juga takut menyebrang... "Ucap Zitao tersenyum manis, Ya Dulu saat ia masih di tingkat menengah pertama, ia juga memiliki ketakutan untuk menyebrang.

Ada sebuah mobil hitam yang berhenti di hadapan mereka, seseorang berjas hitam lainnya membukaan pintu lalu membungkuk hormat.

"Terimakasih... "Suara berat itu menyapa pendengaran Zitao, sadar atau tidak suara itu membuat bibirnya naik keatas dan matanya berbinar menatap struktur wajah Yifan.

Bibir Zitao membola lucu saat kedua tangan kekar itu mengulurkan kantung plastik yang sedari tadi Yifan pegang ke hadapan Zitao.

"Apa ini untukku? " mendapat respon anggukan dengan senang hati Zitao mengambil alih kantung plastik bewarna putih itu.

"Coklat? em— Terimakasih Yifan... "Ucap Zitao, dan Zitao lihat bahwa Yifan menunduk malu.

Zitao melambaikan tangannya saat mobil hitam itu berjalan melintasinya. Zitao melirik jam tangannya, sepuluh menit ia lalui bersama Yifan, dan Zitao dengan santai berjalan menuju kampusnya karna kelas di mulai lima belas menit lagi.

Sepanjang perjalanan Zitao memikirkan bocah yang baru saja ia temui.

"Dia pasti anak orang kaya yang dimanja "

"Em— Aku masih mempesona kan? Lihat saja bocah setampan itu sampai bersemu merah melihatku! Tapi kenapa si albino itu... ah sial! Kenapa memikirkannya lagi! " Maki Zitao dalam hatinya.

"Wajah Yifan terlihat dewasa, tapi kenapa ia masih anak sekolahan ya? Ah aku lupa, anak masa kini memang tumbuh pesat, Zelo saja sepupu Chanyeol yang masih kelas dua menengah atas tingginya sudah sama sepertiku. Eh atau aku kurang tinggi juga ya? "

"Tapi Yifan itu lucu sekali, bocah tampan sepertinya bisa takut menyebrang dan bersemu merah. Apa aku besok harus berangkat siang lagi ya agar bertemu dengannya? Aku bukan pedhopile kan kalau tertarik padanya? Ya ampun Huang Zi tao! Otakmu sepertinya bergeser karna ulah albino itu! " Tanpa sadar Zitao memukul dahinya karna fikiran konyolnya itu.

Zitao tak bisa memungkiri, ada sesuatu pada diri Yifan yang membuatnya menarik. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari bocah itu dan Zitao ingin tahu.

 **~000~**

Sesuai kata Baekhyun, sorenya dia pergi ke cafe milik teman Chanyeol. Pemilik Cafe bernama Kim Minseok, usianya masih muda hanya limatahun di atas Tao. Tanpa banyak tanyapun Minseok langsung menerima Zitao untuk kerja part time di cafe miliknya. Mungkin karna Zitao rekomendasi dari Chanyeol dan memang Zitao yang mudah mengakrabkan diri. Bahkan kini Zitao sedang membantu Minseok menyiapkan beberapa makanan ringan karna memang teman-teman Zitao, yang ternyata juga berteman baik dengan Minseok sedang berkumpul di Cafe bernama Ba Pao Zi ini untuk merayakan tiga tahun hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Ingat ya! Walau kalian temanku, aku tak akan memberi diskon untuk semua makanan ini! "Lugas Minseok setelah meletakan nampan berisi puluhan cup Muffin.

"Ya ya! Kau ini pelit sekali! Lagipula kau juga ikut memakannya! "Protes Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya bercanda bibir cabai! "Balas Minseok diakhiri dengan tawa lucunya.

Mereka semua ikut tertawa, ada Yixing dan kekasihnya Junmyeon, Luhan dan ah— Zitao malas menyebutnya tapi memang ada Sehun. Ada Jongdae, senior Zitao yang ternyata kekasih Minseok, dan pasangan yang sedang berbahagia, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ah— Zitao si pemuda lajang yang malang, tanpa sadar Zitao memeluk nampan yang tadi ia gunkan untuk membawa piring kecil.

"Oh ya, ternyata Zitao pandai untuk membuat beberapa jenis dessert. Aku harap Zitao tak keberatan untuk mengajariku dan memasukannya untuk menu Cafe ini. Dan aku harap kau betah kerja bersamaku ya panda... " Ucap Minseok semangat, membuat Zitao tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat.

"Soal seperti ini Taozi memang ahlinya, ah— apa Muffin ini kau yang membuatnya? "

"Rasanya tetap lezat seperti yang pernah kau buat dulu "Ucap Sehun sambil memakan satu cup Muffin di tangannya.

Tiba—tiba suasana terasa hening, hanya terdengar decakan suara Sehun yang sedang menikmati Muffinnya, pemuda berkulit pucat itu bahkan tak perduli dengan lirikan tajam Luhan.

"Ah— aku harus mengambil minuman di dapur... "Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari yang lainnya, Zitao segera berjalan dengan cepat menuju dapur.

"Aku juga harus ke dapur, aku butuh air putih karna tenggorkanku terasa kering "giliran Sehun berujar dan mengikuti langkah Tao tanpa memperhatikan Luhan yang kini menundukan kepalanya.

"Ayo dimakan! Mumpung muffinnya masih hangat! Hangat lebih lezat "Yixing berujar, menghilangkan keterdiaman yang menyelimuti mereka, mereka semua bingung tak paham dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, hanya Yixing, Yixing yang tahu. Maka dari itu, pemuda berdimple ini segera mencairkan suasana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zitao membanting nampan yang dibawanya ke meja, tangan pemuda manis itu tanpa sadar meremas dadanya yang terasa sesak. Namun segera pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menata minuman yang harus ia bawa kepada teman—temannya.

Zitao tidak mau terlihat lemah! Zitao bukanlah pemuda yang mau dianggap lemah, sesakit apapun dan sekecewa apapun yang ia rasakan, Zitao akan berusaha terlihat baik—baik saja. Zitao adalah orang yang pandai menutupi perasaanya.

"Taozi, biasa kau buatkan aku Bubble tea seperti yang pernah kau buat wak— "

"Bisa kau berhenti? "

"Ap— "

"Cukup! "

"Apa lagi?! Kau minta aku bersikap biasa saja! " Dengus Sehun, dengan santai Sehun menduduki meja kosong di sebrang Zitao

"Aku senang karna kau bersikap biasa saja seolah tak ada yang pernah terjadi! Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya! "Bentak Zitao.

"Seenaknya bagaimana? Aku memperlakukanmu seperti kau temanku! Melupakan apa kita yang dulu! Aku memperlakukanmu biasa saja! "

"Dengan mengungkit kenangan kita?! "

"Apa yang salah deng— "

"Salah! Lupakan! Aku bilang lupakan! semuanya! Semua makanan dan minuman untukmu! Tempat! Waktu! Semua yang pernah kita lalui! Lupakan semuanya! "

"Hei! Kenapa kau berlebihan begini? " protes Sehun.

"Berlebihan? Setelah semua yang terjadi kau bilang berlebihan? Aku hanya memintamu melupakan semua yang pernah terjadi di antara kita. Aku bahkan dengan baik hati membiarkanmu untuk berteman denganku. Kau paham apa mauku kan Sehun? Tolong lupakan semuanya, seperti yang kau minta padaku untuk melupakan masa kita yang lalu dan menjalin hubungan baik sebagai teman dimasa sekarang "

"Tapi mana mungkin aku bisa dengan mudah melupakan semuanya? Mustahil Taozi! "Ucap Sehun tak terima.

"Kau bisa meninggalkanku dan memilih Luhan, kau pasti bisa melupakan kenangan itu Sehun. Kau bahkan dengan gila mengungkit kenangan itu di hadapan yang lain! Di hadapan Luhan! Walau mereka tak tahu pasti Luhan merasakannya! "

"... "Sehun terdiam, Zitao berjalan mendekati Sehun yang sedang duduk dimeja kosong berbahan besi itu.

Zitao tersenyum miring setelah sampai di hadapan Sehun, pemuda cantik itu mendorong bahu Sehun hingga separuh tubuh pemuda tampan itu terbaring di meja. Zitao membungkukan tubuhnya hingga hidung keduanya bersentuhan, dengan lembut Zitao membelai dagu tegas Sehun.

"Jika kau tak bisa melupakan semuanya dan sering menyinggung semua itu di hadapan teman—teman dan Luhan. Apa kau akan keberatan jika aku sekali, sekali saja menyinggung di hadapan Luhan. Betapa senangnya saat aku bergerak di atas your little big bro. Ah— kau masih menamainya itu kan? Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang? Apa Luhan juga memanggilnya seperti itu? "

"T—Taozi "Lirih Sehun terbata.

Zitao bangkit dari atas tubuh Sehun, pemuda cantik itu merapihkan kemejanya yang sedikit kusut. Sehunpun segera merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Aku harap kau paham. Atau aku akan melakukan apa yang baru saja aku ucapkan! "Tegas Zitao, pemuda itu dengan segera berjalan keluar untuk membuka pintu dapur, ah— sepertinya Zitao harus berpamitan dan minta maaf pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol karna tak bisa mengikuti pesta mereka.

"Taozi! "Panggil Sehun membuat Zitao menghentikan gerakannya untuk membuka knop pintu.

"Ah— sekalian tolong lupakan panggilan itu. Aku bukan lagi Taozimu "

' **BLAM**

 **~000~**

Bingung, ia benci karna ia harus menghadapi situasi seperti kemarin. Pemuda berambut pirang gelap itu hanya berdiri mematung di tepi zebracross sambil kedua tangannya meremas kantung plastik berisi satu lusin coklat itu. Tadi ia menyebrang bersama temannya untuk membeli coklat di mini markert yang bersebrangan dengan letak sekolahnya, tapi temannya itu sudah dijemput dan jadilah pemuda tampan itu berdiri bingung tak tau harus bagaimana.

Lampu bewarna merah, 57, 56, 55.

Dengan matanya yang bergerak gelisah, pemuda itu dengan nekat akan menyebrang sendiri menunggu bahwa tanda untuk menyebrang menyala, dan sialnya hanya ia seorang diri yang akan menyebrang.

Hijau!

15, 14, 13...

Kakinya terasa berat.

10, 9, 8...

Menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan, pemuda tampan itu berusaha menggerakan kakinya.

6, 5..

Waktunya tinggal sedikit lagi, dan ia harus segera menyebrang.

3, 2, 1.

' **TIIIIINNNNN!**

' **Grep**

' **Deg**

 **.**

 **.**

' **Deg**

 **.**

 **.**

' **Deg**

"Hah... hah... hah... "Seseorang menarik tangannya, membawa tubuh jangkungnya itu kembali ke tepi jalan. Nafasnya terengah—engah seperti habis berlari. Tanpa ia sadari sudut bibirnya terangkat, pipinya terasa panas melihat orang yang menolongnya masih menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Bidadari... "

Dan Zitao memandang manik tajam si pemilik suara itu, jemarinyapun semakin erat menangkup jemari si prang. Terus seperti itu, bahkan keduanya melewatkan kesempatan lampu jalan yang sudah kembali bewarna hijau.

.

.

.

.

 **~Bersambung~**

* * *

Hallo kalian semua yang aku sayang dan aku cinta *Uhuk.

I'm Sorehhh bukannya lanjut Why malah post ff baru.

Gua don't know/?/ kenapa, pengen banget posting ini ff, ff ini menghantui fikiran gua. Daripada gua biarin ini FF tenggelam di otak gua jadi gua salurin/?/ deh.

Sebenarnya ini ff bukan pure pemikiran gua, ada seseorang author yang mengispirasi gua(gua jelasin di chap depan).

And tenang say, ini gak bakalan ber chaptered kok, rencananya si keknya cuman twoshoot.

Buat yang nunggu Why bakalan gua lanjut kok, tunggu aja :3 .

Please gua tau ini ff judulnya aneh banget, tapi hati kecil/?/ gua mengatakan ini judul ff yang pas.

Sorry for typo(s) dan penulisan yang tidak sesuai dengan syariat yang ditentukan.

Tolong review ya say, gua sempet ragu post ini ff karna gua rasa jumlah review di setiap ff KT mulai menurun.

So review ya say biar gua semangat lanjutinnya, kalo reviewnya gak sesuai harapan gua kan jadi males lanjut *sad.

Udah review aja, elu bash juga gak apa, bodo amat gua.

*Kiss~


	2. Chapter 2

●Fanfan●

Huang Zi Tao/ Wu Yi Fan, etc

~Ko Chen Teung©

.

.

.

.

 **~000~**

* * *

Zitao tahu bahwa ada yang salah dengan dirinya, bagaimana siang hari ini ia berdiri di tepi jalan hanya untuk bertemu pemuda itu. Mereka bahkan sudah jadi teman pinggir jalan, lucu bukan? . Bagaimana Zitao akan menunggu di tepi jalan, dan Yifan yang sore hari menunggu di halte hanya untuk melihat Zitao yang pulang dari cafe tempat kerjanya.

Mereka hanya saling memandang di jalan itu, atau menyebrang bersama sambil bergandengan tangan, tak banyak percakapan karna Yifan sangat pendiam dan Zitao yang menikmati momment kedekatan mereka dalam diam.

Yifan bergantung pada Zitao, pemuda itu ingin Zitao menggenggam tangannya, menuntunya menyebrangi jalan hanya dengan alasan ke mini market untuk membeli coklat, dan meminta Zitao menemaninya di halte hingga jemputannya datang.

Dan Zitao ingin membantu Yifan, menggengam tangan hangat Yifan, menikmati coklat yang Yifan beli dalam diam. Tidak sepenuhnya diam, karna sesekali Zitao pasti mengajukan pertanyaan basa—basi hanya untuk membuat Yifan menoleh mentapnya, Zitao jatuh pada mata tajam Yifan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zitao pulang dari Cafe Minseok pukul sembilan malam, karna ini hari libur. Setiap hari libur Zitao kerja full time. Ini yang tidak Zitao suka. Jika seperti ini Zitao tak punya banyak waktu untuk bersama Yifan.

Zitao tersenyum saat ia lihat Yifan sedang duduk di halte, terlihat bosan karna pemuda itu sedang mengayun-ayunkan kakinya. Seperti biasa, jika Zitao pulang malam pasti Yifan akan menunggunya dengan supirnya itu.

"Yifan... "Panggil Zitao, dan Yifan terlihat menunduk malu. Zitao menyadari sikap aneh Yifan ini, Yifan sangat pemalu. Tapi Zitao tak mempermasalahkannya karna ini yang membuatnya nyaman bersama Yifan.

Yifan berlari kecil menghampiri Zitao, menyodorkan kantung plastik putih itu, ya coklat. Sudah satu bulan ini hari—hari Zitao penuh coklat.

"Tuan... "Si supir memanggil Yifan, membuat pemuda itu menunduk lesu.

"Hati—hati Yifan, sampai jumpa besok... "Ucap Zitao tersenyum manis.

"Dadah Bidadari... "

Selalu ada letupan—letupan menyenangkan saat Yifan memanggilnya seperti itu, Zitao tak tahu apa alasan Yifan memanggilnya bidadari walaupun ia sudah memberi tahu Yifan nama aslinya, tapi pemuda itu tetap saja memanggilnya Bidadari, dan Zitao membiarkannya.

 **~000~**

Hari minggu, saatnya ia kerja full time. Selama bekerja Zitao sebisa mungkin untuk tidak berdekatan dengan Luhan, sebenarnya Zitao ingin bersikap biasa saja, tapi pasti ada kecanggungan saat Zitao bersama Luhan. Berpapasanpun rasanya tak nyaman.

Cafe sudah ditutup, dan dengan berat hati Zitao ditugaskan menutup Cafe bersama Luhan dan Minho.

"Lu, Sehun menunggumu... "Teriak Minho membuat Zitao bergerak tak nyaman.

"Biar aku yang merapihkan dapur " Sentak Zitao saat Minho hendak memasuki dapur.

"Baiklah, aku cek listrik dulu bersama Luhan, kau yang tutup Cafe ya.. "Ucap Minho melemparkan kunci pada Zitao.

Pemuda cantik itu langsung memasuki dapur, sebisa mungkin ia harus menghindari Sehun.

' **Ceklek**

"Zi... "

Zitao sibuk menata piring kedalam lemari, bertingkah seolah tak ada sosok lain yang bersamanya.

"Tolong lihat aku... "

"Aku sibuk Sehun... "

"Aku akan bertunangan dengan Luhan... "Ucap Sehun.

' **Deg**

Zitao terdiam, ada denyutan sakit di dadanya, namun Zitao tak mau lemah. Si cantik bersurai hitam itu membalik tubuhnya menatap Sehun dengan senyum menawannya.

"Sebaiknya kau keluar, pasti Luhan sudah selesai dan menunggumu di luar... "Jawab Zitao, lalu pemuda itu mengambil coatnya dan kunci yang Minho berikan. Sehun yang merasa di abaikan menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah.

"Oh ya, pastikan kau mengundangku, akan aku usahakan untuk datang ke acara pertunanganmu "

Zitao langsung keluar, dan benar saja Luhan sudah menunggu di depan, Sehunpun segera menyusul keluar.

"Ku dengar kau akan bertunagan... "Ucap Zitao sambil mengunci pintu.

"Ya, kau harus datang oke "Ucap Luhan semangat, ada nada sinis yang terdengar.

"Akan aku usahakan, karna aku ingin melihat cincin pertunangan kalian, Zirconium, dengan mata saffir biru, dan gabungan DNA kalian? "

"Bagaimana kau— "

"Kau mewujutkannya Sehun, ah... aku harus pergi, bye " Memainkan kunci di tangannya pemuda cantik itu tersenyum miring. Hanya sebentar karna kini binar kekecewaan terlukis di mata indahnya.

Sehun itu mantan kekasihnya dulu saat ia masih di China, mereka sudah menjalin hubungan sejak menengah pertama, bahkan Zitao melanjutkan studinya ke Korea untuk mengejar Sehun yang saat itu kembali ke kampung halamannya. Banyak kenangan yang mereka ukuir, mimpi—mimpi yang ingin mereka wujudkan. Pertunangan, Cincin dengan bahan Zirconium dan gabungan DNA mereka. Itu mimpi yang Sehun ucapkan jika suatu saat Sehun melamar Zitao.

Namun semuanya berubah saat Sehun bertemu Luhan, apalagi ayah keduanya menjalin hubungan bisnis. Sehun dijodohkan dengan Luhan, Luhan tak tahu siapa Zitao bagi Sehun, Zitao tak pernah memberi tahunya untuk menjaga perasaan pemuda cantik itu. Walaupun Sehun selalu bilang bahwa ia akan selalu mencintainya dan bersama Luhan hanya karna perjodohan, tapi Zitao yakin bahwa Luhan juga ada di hati Sehun. Dan hubungan merekapun berakhir tiga bulan lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zitao mengangkat sudut bibirnya saat ia lihat pemuda pirang dalam balutan sweeter putih musim dinginnya itu terlihat duduk bosan di halte yang sudah mulai sepi itu, Zitao tak memanggil Yifan, pemuda cantik dalam balutan coat hangatnya itu langsung melangkan mendekati Yifan dan duduk di sebelah pemuda itu.

"Zizi... "

"Kau memanggilku Zizi? Mana panggilan Bidadari itu? "Rajuk Zitao, perasaan berkecampuk di hatinya perlahan menguap saat ia mencium aroma cologne dari tubuh Yifan, seperti bayi. Reflek kepalanya bersandar pada bahu lebar Yifan. Pemuda cantik itu tersenyum saat ia mendengar detak jantung Yifan yang berdebar.

"Mama bilang tak baik memanggil orang dengan nama lain... "

Zitao mengerenyit, sifat Yifan sangat polos. Menurut Zitao orang tua Yifan sangat memanjakannya sehingga Yifan sangat kekanak—kanakan.

"Yifan tatap aku... " Zitao merubah posisinya, tangan halusnya menyentuh pipi Yifan, membawa pemuda itu agar menatapnya.

Lagi, Zitao merasakan debaran menyenagkan itu di dalam dadanya, bahkan perasaan kalutnya hilang entah kemana. Dan kini Zitao yakin bahwa bukan hanya mata itu, tapi Zitao jatuh pada sosok Yifan.

"Apa dadamu juga berdebar Yifan? "

Yifan mengangguk.

"Pipiku terasa panas... "

"Apa kau suka padaku? "

Rona merah muda itu berubah jadi merah padam, pipi Yifan benar—benar seperti saus tomat.

"Zizi bicara apa? Yifan malu... "

' **Grep**

"Jadilah pacarku Fanfan... "Zitao menarik Yifan ke dalam pelukannya, Zitao tak perduli dengan keberadaan supir Yifan

"Pacar? Fanfan? Zizi pacar Yifan? "Pertanyaan polos itu, Zitao melepaskan pelukannya memandang Yifan bingung, ada yang aneh dengan Yifan, tapi Zitao tak perduli. Ia sudah jatuh untuk Yifan.

"Ya, Fanfan tak mau? "

"Apa itu artinya nanti Yifan bisa menikah dengan Zizi? Jadi Mama dan Papa? "Lagi, rasa aneh itu membuat Zitao bingung, Zitao yakin ada yang salah dengan Yifan. Ada yang tidak Zitao ketahui, dan Zitao akan mencaritahunya. Namun Zitao tersenyum dan mengangguk yakin.

"Ya... "

 **~000~**

Zitao pulang siang hari karna tadi ia hanya ada kuliah pagi, pemuda itu tak berangkat ke cafe milik Minseok karna ia memilih masuk sore, siang ini ia harus bertemu Yifan setelah hari jadi mereka tadi malam.

Zitao menunggu di halte, karna sepertinya Yifan belum pulang. Zitao tak tahu Yifan sekolah dimana karna di daerah sini ada empat sekolahan, dan Zitao tak paham dengan identitas seragam mereka.

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti di hadapan Zitao, kaca mobil itu terbuka dan sosok Yifan tersenyum padanya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Tiba—tiba supir Yifan turun dan menghampiri Zitao.

"Bisa anda ikut kami? "

"Ya? Kemana? "Tanya Zitao bingung

"Nyonya ingin bertemu anda.. "

"Nyonya? "

"Ibu tuan Yifan.. "

' **Glup**

Pasrah, Zitao menurut saja saat supir Yifan membukakan pintu. Dengan keadaan bingung pemuda cantik berbibir kucing itu memasuki mobil dan duduk di belakang di samping Yifan.

Pikiran Zitao campur aduk, jangan—jangan Yifan anak konglomerat dan Ibunya tak suka dan akan menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi anaknya.

Ya Tuhan, Zitao tak siap jika itu yang benar terjadi.

"Zizi, sini, seperti semalam di sini... "Ucap Yifan sambil menunjuk bahunya. Zitao menghentikan gerakan gugupnya yang sedang meremas tangannya. Pemuda cantik itu mengerti apa maksud Yifan, dengan senyum manisnya Zitao merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Yifan. Dan entah mengapa perasaannya kini jauh lebih tenang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zitao menelan salivanya berkali—kali saat memasuki rumah yang lebih pantas disebut mansion ini.

Zitao sudah pasrah jika benar ia akan menerima amukan Ibu Yifan. Tapi, bukan berarti ia akan menyerah begitu saja. Zitao sudah yakin bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Yifan, kalaupun masalah drajat yang dipermasalahkan Zitao siap karna ia juga datang dari kalangan berada di China.

"Silahkan duduk, saya akan panggilkan Nyonya " Seorang pelayan wanita menghampirinya.

Walau kursi ini nyaman, tapi entah kenapa ini terasa seperti busa tebal yang siap menenggelamkannya. Di sampingnya Yifan duduk menemaninya, tangan hangat pemuda itu bahkan menggengam jemari Zitao erat.

"Yifan cerita pada Mamah yang semalam, Zizi peluk fanfan, Zizi bersandar di sini dan Zizi pacar Fanfan "

Zitao tersenyum yang malah mirip seperti sebuah ringisan.

Pelayan wanita itu datang bersama wanita lainnya, wanita setengah baya dengan dress Khaki santainya itu duduk di sofa tepat di hadapan Zitao dan Yifan, setelahnya pelayan wanita berpakaian maid itu meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Wanita itu terus memandangi Zitao dan Yifan bergantian, masih terlihat cantik, Zitao menafsir bahwa wanita ini seumuran dengan ibunya dan yang pasti beliau Ibu Yifan.

Zitao menunduk bingung, sedangkan Yifan mengeratkan genggamannya, pemuda itu terlihat tersenyum semangat menatap wanita di hadapannya.

"Kau Huang Zitao? Bidadari yang Yifan ceritakan? " Wanita itu buka suara.

"Ah i—itu a—anu Bidada— em Ya saya Huang Zitao Nyonya "Gugup Zitao, jelas saja Zitao sangat gugup dan apa—apan itu Bidadari? .

"Apa benar kalian sedang berkencan? Atau Yifan mengarang cerita? "Tatapan wanita itu beralih menatap Yifan yang merenggut tak suka.

"Tidak bohong! Zizi pacar Yifan! " Protes Yifan tak suka membuat Ibunya itu terkekeh.

"Wu Jia Huan, Ibu Yifan "

"Huang Zitao, senang bertemu anda nyonya... "Ucap Zitao ramah, Jia Huan tidak seperti perkiraanya.

"Apa benar kau menjalin hubungan dengan anakku? "Tanya Jia Huan.

"Ya, baru tadi malam, tapi kami sudah saling mengenal selama satu bulan ini " Jawab Zitao.

"Apa kau serius? Kau tak bermain-main dengan anakku kan? Jika hanya untuk main—main sebaiknya akhiri saja "Jawab Jia Huan, nada suaranya berubah serius. Zitao terdiam, kenapa pembicaraan ini serius sekali? Bahkan mereka baru menjalin hubungan tadi malam, belum ada 24 jam!

"Tentu saya serius nyonya, sebulan ini mengenalnya, saya yakin bahwa hati saya jatuh untuk putra anda "Jawab Zitao yakin, ada perasaan konyol saat kalimat puitis itu keluar dari mulutnya, tapi Zitao serius!

"Apa kau tak menyadarinya? "

' **Deg**

Zitao terdiam, Zitao tak tahu arah pembicaraan Jia Huan, tapi nada dengan sorot kesedihan itu membuat Zitao terdiam.

Menyadari? Menyadari apa? Sifat Yifan? Apa sesuatu yang salah tentang Yifan itu memang benar adanya?

"Retardasi mental, keterbelakangan mental. My Son is retarded "

' **Deg**

Roh Zitao terasa dilempar entah kemana, Zitao merasa dirinya hilang, bahkan ia merasa jantungnya jatuh ke perutnya.

Menyebrang, Coklat, pendiam, pemalu, rona merah diwajahnya, kaki yang diayunkan.

Yifan bingung, pemuda itu tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Ibunya dan Zitao. Tapi Yifan merasakan kesedihan dimanik mata ibunya, dan Zitao yang hanya terdiam. Yifan tak tahu, tapi otaknya menyuruhnya untuk mengusap punggung tangan Zitao dengan ibu jarinya.

"Silahkan pergi, pelayan Kim akan mengantar— "

"Tidak! Izinkan saya menjalin hubungan dengan putra anda. Izinkan saya menjadi kekasih putra anda "

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, walaupun Yifan tak tahu apa itu Cinta tapi ia tetap memiliki perasaan. Jangan buat Yifan semakin bergantung padamu. Jangan sakiti anakku! "

"Tidak nyonya, aku serius. Aku tak perduli! A—aku ingin menemani hidup Yifan "

"Anak muda to— "

"Jangan! Mama jangan memarahi Bidadari! " Tubuh Yifan bergetar, pemuda itu bahkan mencengkram lengan Zitao erat.

"Yifan ma— "

"Tidak! Jangan! Jangan marahi bidadari! Yifan sayang bidadari "

Jia Huan terdiam, wanita itu memandang sendu saat ia lihat Zitao mengusap surai pirang putranya, membuat putranya itu menjadi lebih tenang. Lalu sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibir wanita itu.

"Aku rasa aku bisa mempercayaimu, kumohon jangan sakiti putraku "

"Hukum aku jika aku menyakiti putramu... "

 **~000~**

Zitao tak tahu kenapa ia bisa melangakah sejauh dan segila ini, sudah dua bulan ia menjalin hubungan dengan Yifan. Zitao sering memikirkan setiap ucapannya, ia berjanji pada Wu Jia Huan agar tak menyakiti putranya. Yifan benar—benar bergantung padanya, pemuda itu tak mau lepas dari Zitao, bahkan sesekali Zitao menginap di mansion milik keluarga Wu karna Yifan mengamuk jika Zitao pulang. Sesekali Zitao melihat Yifan mengamuk dan menangis, itu menyakitkan. Bagaimana jika suatu saat ia harus meninggalkan Yifan? Itu pasti menyakitinya, Zitao akan melanggar janjinya pada Jia Huan karna menyakiti putranya. Itu artinya, Zitao harus selalu ada di hidup Yifan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menjalin hubungan dengan Yifan selama beberapa bulan ini membuat Zitao perlahan mengerti tentang Yifan, pemuda itu berusia duapuluh tiga tahun. Lebih tua tiga tahun dibanding Zitao.

Yifan sangat suka Coklat, Yifan ternyata sangat crewet dan akan melakukan apapun untuk menarik perhatian Zitao, Tapi Yifan sangat pendiam dan pemalu jika bertemu orang baru dan Yifan terkadang masih di suapin saat makan.

 **~000~**

Kini Zitao sedang berjalan menuju apartement Yixing yang tinggal bersama Junmyeon. Zitao butuh bantuan pasangan itu.

Zitao mengajak Yifan, pemuda cantik berpakaian santai itu butuh bantuan Yixing yang memang kuliah di jurusan Psikologi dan Junmyeon kekasih Yixing yang sudah bekerja menjadi seorang psikolog di rumah sakit swasta.

Mereka di dalam Lift, Yifan menggenggam batang coklat di tangannya, terdapat beberapa lelehan coklat di sudut bibirnya, Zitaopun dengan telaten membersihkan sudut bibir Yifan dengan ibu jarinya. Ada sekitar tujuh orang lainnya di dalam Lift, berbagai macam pandangan Zitao terima. Ada pandangan terharu, mengejek dan kasihan.

Yifan yang merasa tak nyaman dengan pandangan itu membuatnya bringsut ke sudut lift, Zitao yang merasakan tingkah tak nyaman Yifan, segera pemuda cantik itu menggenggam tangan Yifan, memberitahunya bahwa semuanya baik—baik saja.

Saat pintu lift terbuka di lantai yang ditujunya segera pemuda cantik dalam balutan kaos putih v—neck itu menarik tangan Yifan keluar dalam lift menyebalkan itu.

Zitao menekan bel apartement Junmyeon, Yifan sudah terlihat tenang, pemuda dengan pakaian kaos hitam polos ditutup dengan kemeja kota-kotak merah serta celana jeans yang membalut kaki panjangnya itu kembali menikmati coklatnya.

"Zitao! "Yixing berteriak semangat saat mengetahui temannya datang berkunjung.

Yifan kaget, pemuda tampan itu menunduk, matanyapun bergerak gelisah.

"Zi, kau ber— "

"Tumben kau berkunjung Zitao? " Junmyeon memotong ucapan Yixing, kekasih Yixing itu terdiam saat melihat seseorang di samping Zitao.

"Masuklah... "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Autisme? " Junmyeon buka suara.

Mereka ber—empat kini duduk di sofa saling berhadapan, Yifan sudah merasa tenang karna Zitao bilang ini rumah temannya, pemuda bersurai pirang itupun kembali menikmati sisa coklatnya yang hanya tinggal beberapa centi.

"Ya... "Lirih Zitao, tangannyapun bergerak meremas paha Yifan.

"Jangan bilang bahwa dia— "

"Dia kekasihku Yixing ge "Potong Zitao membuat Yixing dan Junmyeon terdiam seketika.

"Apa kau yakin Zi? "Yixing berujar lembut, pemuda berdimple manis itu meraih sebelah tangan Zitao dan menangkupnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku yakin ge... "

"Zi, kami saja yang sudah bertunangan, Terkadang aku tak yakin jika aku akan terus bersama Junmyeon. Apalagi kau Zi, fikirkan baik—baik... "

"Xing! "Potong Junmyeon tak suka.

"Kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depan Jun! Bisa saja suatu saat kau meninggalkan ku atau mungkin aku yang meninggalkanmu! "Balas Yixing.

Zitao terdiam, hantinya bingung, bagaimana jika suatu saat ia meningglkan Yifan?

"Ge, aku butuh bantuanmu. Saran untuk menghadapi seseorang yang mengidap retardasi mental seperti Yifan " Zitao mengalihkan ucapan Yixing.

"Buat ia percaya padamu.. "Jawab Yixing.

"Ya buat ia percaya padamu jika kau ingin membuatnya menjadi lebih baik "Lanjut Junmyeon.

"Yifan sudah sangat percaya padaku ge "

"Jangan tinggalkan dia "Lantang Junmyeon

"Ya? "

"Jangan tinggalkan dia saat ia sudah sangat percaya padamu! Kau akan menyakitinya! "

' **Deg**

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa kau yakin Zi?" Tanya Yixing.

' **Deg**

Kebingungan kembali melanda dirinya, yakinkah? Apa ia yakin untuk menjalani hidupnya bersama Yifan?. Banyak pertanyaan yang mengitari otaknya. Mengambil nafas dalam lalu Zitao menghembuskannya seraca perlahan.

"Buat dia agar lebih mandiri, ajari dirinya untuk mandiri, dan tekan egonya. Biasanya seseorang seperti Yifan akan sangat bersih keras jika menginginkan sesuatu "

"Apa ada lagi? "

"Kau hanya perlu mengajarinya secara perlahan agar lebih dewasa, jangan terlalu manjakan dia. Dan yang jelas kau harus sabar "Jelas Junmyeon.

"Terimakasih ge, aku sangat berterimakasih atas saranmu, ah aku harus segera pulang "

"Jangan sungkan jika kau butuh sesuatu, Yifan jaga Zitao ya... "Ucap Junmyeon.

"Tentu! I'm a big boy! "Jawab Yifan semangat, membuat Junmyeon terkikik mendengarnya.

"Aku antar kedepan Zi.. "Ucap Yixing.

Mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu, namun Yixing terus menatapnya.

"Ada apa ge? "Tanya Zitao jengah

"Fikirkan lagi Zi, aku saja tidak yakin kalau jun— "

"Zhang Yi Xing! Bicara seperti itu lagi, aku akan mengikatmu menjadi milikku agar kau tak bisa pergi dariku! "Suara melengking Junmyeon terdengat dari dalam.

"Kekeke, ya sudah Zi, hati—hati dijalan... "

' **Mengikatmu menjadi miliku... '**

 **~000~**

"Fanfan mau main ke taman? "

"Taman? Fanfan tak pernah ke sana... "Jawab Yifan lesu.

"Makadariitu sekarang kita main ke taman... "

"Cepat! Ajak fanfan ke sana! "Yifan bersemangat.

"Ada syaratnya! Fanfan lihat, sekarang kita ada di zebracross. Fanfan harus menyebrang sendiri! "

Yifan terdiam, wajahnya terlihat memucat.

"Ada Zizi di sini, Fanfan tak perlu takut, lagipula bukan hanya Fanfan yang menyebrang. Lihat ada banyak orang yang juga akan menyebrang "

"Lihat lampu itu bewarna merah Fanfan perhatikan angkanya, tunggu sampai bewarna hijau "Tunjuk Zitao pada lampu lalu lintas.

"50, 49, 48... "Hitung Yifan mundur.

"Jika lampunya sudah hijau fanfan lihat dulu kiri dan kanan. Jika tidak ada kendaraan yang melintas Fanfan segera berjalan menyebrang "

"3, 2, 1... "Guman Yifan

"Hijau ! Lihat kiri dan kanan, sepi! Lalu menye— "

' **TapTapTapTapTap**

Zitao terdiam, bahkan orang—orang di sekitar Zitao ikut terdiam saat melihat kejadian itu.

Yifan berlari, sangat kencang! Kaki panjang itu melintasi zebracross sambil berlari.

Yifan sudah berada diujung jalan, pemuda tampan itu tertawa, lalu tangannya melabai—lambai dengan semangat.

15, 14, 13...

Zitao tertawa lalu berjalan dengan cepat melintasi zebracross, orang—orang yang tadinya terdiampun segera menyebrang karna waktu yang tinggal sedikit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wu Yi Fan, Fanfan dari China? "Tanya Zitao, keduanya kini sudah berada di taman dekat daerah rumah Yifan. Duduk santai berdua dengan kepalanya bersandar di bahu Yifan, menikmati suasana yang tenang, tidak terlalu banyak orang karna ini sudah sangat sore.

"Iya, Mama dan Baba dari China... "

"Zizi juga, Fanfan bisa bahasa mandarin? "Zitao kembali bertanya, yang hanya di balas gelengan oleh Yifan.

"Fanfan bodoh bahasa China! Tapi Fanfan mau belajar agar Fanfan pintar! Zizi ajari Fanfan! "

"Oke Zizi akan ajari Fanfan, nah sekarang sudah senja. Ayo kita pulang nanti Mama Fanfan mengomeli Zizi "

"Tidak! Mama tak boleh marahi Zizi! Ayo cepat pulang! Nanti Mama marah kekeke " Yifan tertawa lalu menarik tangan Zitao.

Mereka kini kembali berada di tepi jalan, berdiri di tepi Zebracross, berbeda dengan tadi yang ramai, kini hanya ada mereka berdua yang akan menyebrangi jalan.

"Zizi di sini dulu, Fanfan akan menyebrang sendiri lagi "Ucap Yifan memegang kedua bahu Zitao.

"Tapi hanya ada kita berdua, kalau Fanfan takut tak usah, biar menyebrang bersama Zizi saja "

"Tidak! Fanfan sudah besar! Oh ya Zizi mau dengar tidak? Fanfan tahu sedikit bahasa mandarin "

"Boleh, tunjukan pada Zizi "

"Nah tunggu, Setelah Fanfan menyebrang "

"Tapi jangan berlari seperti tadi... "Protes Zitao.

"Tidak, hanya sedikit berlari kekeke "

"Oke, hati—hati ya pacar Zizi... "Ucap Zitao kekanakan, membuat Yifan menunduk malu. Beruntung sekarang sudah senja, warna jingga dari langit terpapar di wajah keduanya, membuat rona merah di wajah Yifan tak begitu kentara.

"Zizi diam! Fanfan akan bersiap menyebrang! "

Zitao menurut dan langsung diam.

"Merah, 20, 19, 18... "Hitung Yifan semangat, mata tajamnya memandang timer lampu lalu lintas dengan fokus, membuat Zitao terdiam meandang wajah tampan dengan bias jinga langit senja.

Yifan itu tampan, Yifan tak terlihat seperti seorang yang memiliki kekurangan. Zitao sangat suka memandang wajah Tampan itu, apalagi wajah serius Yifan.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Hijau! Lihat kanan, lihat kiri... "

' **Tap**

 **.**

 **.**

' **Tap**

 **.**

 **.**

' **Tap**

Seperti Slowmotion, walau Zitao yakin langkah kaki Yifan bukanlah langkah dengan kecepatan rendah.

Semuanya terasa bergerak lambat, bahkan Yifan sudah sampai di ujung jalan sambil melompat—lompat semangat dengan kedua tangannya yang di lambaikan.

" _ **Wo... "**_

" _ **Ai... "**_

" _ **Ni! "**_

Ejaan itu, kata—kata yang terucap dengan nada kekanakan dari bibir Yifan. Hati Zitao meletup—letup, rohnya terasa di lempat ke langit paling tinggi. Detak jantungnya, perasaan dalam hatinya, membawa kristal bening kebahagiaan itu menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Zitao Ingin menangis, menangis bahagia.

"Zizi Wo Ai Ni! Zizi Wo Ai Ni! Zizi Wo Ai Ni! "Zitao masih berdiri di sebrang Yifan yang sedang melompat—lompat sambil mengucapkan kata—kata itu.

Morogoh saku celananya Zitao mengambil ponselnya.

" **Halo sayang? "** Suara ibunya, Zitao tersenyum. Matanya masih memandang pemuda dengan surai pirang yang makin bercahaya karna langit senja.

"Ma, aku akan menikah... "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Bersambung~**

* * *

*Sungkem* Ampun papih onggos, ampuni anakmu yang durhaka ini yang membuatmu jadi orang bego begini, ampun juga Papah tiri karna buat papah tiri jadi orang jahat disini.

Gua kira twoshoot cukup, ternyata kagak hehehe.

Nah yang ngira Yipan Autis iyak bener dia begono.

Inii FF terispirasi dari author 'Baekhyun_Wife' Di AFF dengan judul "Retarded Love", gua udah minta ijin kok sama dia. Ini berawal juga karna itu FF kagak lanjut—lanjut jadilah gua buat versi gua sendiri.

Thanks to 'Baekhyun_Wife" *Muachhh *Kiss

Maaf buat Typo(s) sama penulisan yang tidak sesuai syariat yak.

Monggo di review please, jan cuman lanjut lanjut doang! Malah panjangan 'Type your review here' jujur review yang begono malah bikin mood down :3 .

-Review oke!-


	3. Chapter 3

●Fanfan●

Huang Zi Tao/ Wu Yi Fan, etc

~Ko Chen Teung©

.

.

.

.

 **~000~**

* * *

"Zitao, apalagi ini?! " Menunduk, Zitao menundukan kepalanya saat suara dengan nada tinggi itu menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Mama jangan bentak Zizi! " Yifan protes, pemuda itu menatap sang ibu tak suka.

"Tapi sayang... "

"Yifan harus menikah dengan Zizi! Zizi harus menikah dengan Yifan! Mama tak boleh protes! Yang menikah Yifan dan Zizi bukan mama! " Rentetan protes itu meluncur dengan cepat dari belah bibir Yifan, sedangkan Zitao, pemuda manis itu masih menunduk.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, dan aku serius "

"Zitao, kau masih duapuluh tahun, kau baru saja masuk ke jenjang kuliah, sedangkan Yifan masih sekolah. Fikirkan lagi baik—baik Zitao " Nada suara Jia Huan merendah.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, dan aku yakin! Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Ibuku. Ak— "

"Apa ibumu merestuinya? "Potong Jia Huan.

"I—itu, akan aku bicarakan lebih lanjut "gumam Zitao ragu.

"Zitao, bukannya aku bermaksud untuk menolakmu sebagai menantuku. Tapi kau tahu, putraku bukanlah pemuda pada normal di luar sana Zi, aku tak mau mengecewakanmu dengan keadaan putraku dan berakhir dengan putraku yang tersakiti "

"Nyonya Jia Huan, Aku mencintai putra anda. Aku mencintainya dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Mungkin bisa saja aku mendapatkan seorang yang sempurna lebih dari Yifan, tapi yang aku cintai hanya putra anda "

"Boleh aku tahu siapa nama orang tuamu? "

"Huang Zhendong dan Huang Zitian... "Jawab Zitao.

"Bisa beri tahu aku alamat rumahmu di China? Aku akan membicarakan ini dengan orangtuamu "

"A—apa kau serius nyonya? "Zitao mengusap pipinya yang tiba—tiba basah karna air matanya yang tumpah, pemuda manis itu menatap Jia Huan berbinar. Jia Huan tak menjawab, wanita berusia empatpuluh tujuh tahun itu hanya tersenyum, menimbulkan kerutan halus di kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Fanfan! Kita akan menikah! "Teriak Zitao semangat, menatap Yifan yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kita menikah? Jadi seperti Mama dan Papa? "Tanya Yifan bingung.

"Iya, menikah! Fanfan dan Zizi... "

"Fanfan jadi Papa Zizi jadi Mama "Balas Yifan semangat.

"Tidak! Zizi yang jadi Papa Fanfan yang jadi Mama "Canda Zitao

"Tidak mau! Fanfan tidak cantik seperti Zizi! "Protes Yifan, pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu berbalik memunggungi Zitao dengan wajahnya yang ber—ekspresi kesal.

"Iya Papa Fanfan, jangan ngambek sama Mama ya pa... "Memeluk Yifan dari belakang, Zitao mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tanpa sadar, Jia Huan, wanita itu meneteskan air matanya, air mata bahagianya.

" **Semoga kebahagian menyertai kalian... "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"... "

" _ **Fikirkan lagi sayang... "**_

"Ma, aku sudah bicara pada ayah, dan ayah bilang itu terserah padaku. Restui kami Ma... " Zitao memijat pangkal hidungnya, setelah menemani Yifan sampai tidur. Zitao yang memang malam ini tidur bersama Yifan belum juga menutup matanya, ia sedang menghubungi ibunya, membicarakan tetang rencananya yang akan menikah.

" _ **Zi— "**_

"Aku mencintai Yifan ma! "Potong Zitao.

" _ **Dia autis! Fikirkan masa depanmu! "**_ Bentak ibunya dari sebrang sana.

"Tak perlu fikirkan masa depanku hanya karna Yifan autis! Kami melengkapi satu sama lain! Yifan menyayangiku! Yifan yang autis bukan berarti kami tak bisa bereproduksi! Jika masalah materi yang mama fikirkan, Mama tak perlu khawatir Yifan putra tunggal pemilik Li's corp! Sudah jelas Yifan yang akan meneruskannya! Walaupun keadaan Yifan yang tak memungkinkan! Aku akan membantunya!"Dalam satu tarikan nafas, semuanya Zitao lontarkan.

" _ **Li's corp? Wu Jia Huan? "**_

"Mama mengenal Ibu Yifan? " Tanya Zitao.

" _ **Tolong minta Wu Jia Huan menemui Mama dan ayahmu. Kita akan bicarakan ini... "**_ Jawab Zitian ibu Zitao.

"Maafkan aku ma karna membentakmu, aku hanya ingin restu darimu. Ini Sudah malam, istirahatlah. Zitao sayang Mama " Ucap Zitao penuh penyesalan.

" _ **Selamat malam sayang... "**_

' _ **Bip**_

Meletakan ponselnya, Zitao merubah posisinya yang tadinya duduk kini berbaring di ranjang, memandang Yifan yang sedang terlelap dengan posisi saling berhadapan.

"Fanfan... "Gumam Zitao sambil mengusap lembut surai pirang Yifan

 **~000~**

Zitao hanya ada kuliah pagi, siangnya ia langsung menuju cafe Minseok melakukan rutinitasnya untuk bekerja.

Hubungan Zitao dan Luhan memburuk, mereka benar —benar tak saling menyapa. Zitao yang biasanya lebih banyak bekerja di dapur kini malah sibuk menjadi pelayan karna Luhan seharian ini berkutat di dapur.

"Zi, nanti sampai malam ya " Ucap Minseok setelah Zitao selesai mengantarkan pesana kepada pelanggan.

"Hari ini kita sampai jam tujuh 'kan? "Tanya Zitao.

"Iya, tapi nanti aku akan mengadakan pesta, ya hanya kecil—kecilan "Jawab Minseok.

"Pesta? Dalam rangka apa? "

"Em — kau akan tahu nanti, oh ya tolong beritahu Yixing dan Baekhyun ya. Suruh juga mereka membawa kekasihnya "Pinta Minseok, lalu pemuda bermata menggemaskan itu berjalan meninggalkan Zitao.

"Minseok Ge! " Panggil Zitao, membuat Minseok menghentikan lnagkahnya.

"Boleh aku mengundang satu orang lagi? "Tanya Zitao ragu.

"Tentu saja... "

Dan Zitaopun tersenyum.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Zitao duduk gelisah di tempat duduknya, sesekali pemuda cantik itu melirik ke arah pintu masuk. Cafe sudah tutup, dan teman—temannya sudah berkumpul.

Yixing sudah datang bersama Junmyeon, Baekhyun baru saja tiba bersama Chanyeol, dan sialnya Luhan mengajak Sehun ke sini.

"Kau kenpa Zi? "Tanya Minho, pemuda bermata besar itu sedang menyiapkan beberapa Minuman dibantu Jongdae kekasih Minseok.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang "Jawab Zitao disertai senyuman.

Tadi Zitao menghubungi pelayan Kim, supir pribadi Yifan agar Paman Kim mengantar Yifan ke Cafe milik Minseok, tapi ini sudah pukul setengah delapan, dan Yifan belum juga datang. Apa mungkin Nyona Jia Huan tak mengizinkannya?

"Kita mulai sekarang bagaimana? "Suara Jongdae memecah suasana membuat semuanya memandang kearah Jongdae yang berdiri bersebelahan bersma Minseok.

"Mulai saja! Cepat! Kalian berdua ini membuat kami penasaran saja! "Protes Baekhyun yang direspon tawa Jongdae.

"Zi... "

"Ah ya mulai saja "Jawanb Zitao merasa tak enak.

"Pertama—ta— "

"Mulai saja! "Giliran Luhan memprotes.

"Baiklah, Aku dan Minseok berencana akan menikah tiga bulan lagi... "

Semuanya tepuk tangan, diiringi Tawa, Chanyeol yang tertawa paling keras.

"Wah selamat! Chenchen kita akan jadi suami "Komentar Chanyeol.

"Selamat ge— "

' **Kring**

Lonceng pintu berbunyi, lalu disusul langkah cepat seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi.

"Zizi... "

Zitao menoleh, pemuda cantik itu tersenyum lebar dan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Fanfan~ "Ucap Zitao lalu memeluk Yifan.

"Paman Kim pulang saja, nanti kami akan pulang naik Taxi... "Ucap Zitao saat Pelayan Kim masih setia berdiri di belakang Yifan.

"Tapi— "

"Aku tak akan menculik Yifan! "Kesal Zitao, pelayan Kim pun mengangguk, lalu pergi meninggalkan Cafe Minseok setelah membungkukan badannya hormat.

Yifan menunduk saat merasakan seluruh pasang mata menatapnya, pemuda tampan itu langsung duduk di samping Zitao, lalu mengeluarkan Coklat dari kantung plastik yang dibawanya.

Sehun memandangi Zitao yang dengan telaten membersihkan remah coklat yang ada di sudut bibir pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu.

"Silahkan, ayo kita makan! "Ucap Chanyeol semangat.

"Ya! Bukan kau yang punya acara! "Omel Junmyeon, lalu pemuda berwajah menenangkan itu melirik Zitao dan Yifan sekilas.

"Oh ya! Aku juga ada kabar, aku dan Sehun akan bertunangan dua bulan lagi. Jadi kalian harus datang ke acara pertunangan ku sebelum datang ke acara pernikahan Minseok dan Jongdae "Ucap Luhan lantang, sebelah tangannya mengalung di lengan Sehun. Sehun, pemuda itu masih memandang Zitao dengan Yifan dengan pandangan tajam. Ada krenyitan di dahi pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

Zitao memutar bola matanya malas, Zitao sebal dengan nada bicara Luhan yang seolah hanya ditujukan kepadanya ketimbang yang lainnya, apa lagi tadi pemuda cantik bermata rusa itu mengakhiri ucapannya dengan meilik Zitao.

"Selamat Minseok dan Chen gege, selamat juga Luhan—ssi dan Sehun—ssi "Ucap Zitao semanis mungkin.

"Zi, siapa yang bersamamu? " Tanya Minho.

"Oh iya aku sampai lupa, Kenalkan Wu Yifan! My Fanfan "Jawab Zitao menggenggam tangan Yifan.

"Kekasih baru yang kau ceritakan itu? "Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku juga ada kabar untuk kalian semua, Aku akan me— "

"Zi... "Suara Yixing, pemuda berdimple manis itu menatap Zitao dengan pandangan yang sudah Zitao tahu maksudnya, namun Zitao tak perduli.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Yifan bulan depan, pastikan kalian datang ke —acara pernikahanku sebelum dua acara itu "Ucap Zitao di akhiri dengan senyum menawannya.

"Sela— "

"Kau bercanda?! "Bentak Sehun, membuat semuanya berjengit kaget karna suara keras Sehun, bahkan Yifan langsung memeluk lengan Zitao.

"Bercanda? Maksudmu apa Sehun—ssi? "

"Ini tidak mungkin! Kau mengada—ada hah?! "

"Sehun! "Bentak Luhan memandang Sehun tak suka.

"Apa urusanmu hah?! Urus saja pertunaganmu itu! Aku mengundangmu! Jika kau tak sudi hadirpun aku dengan senang hati menerimanya! "Bentak Zitao balik.

' **Grep**

"Zi jangan... "Semua memandang Shock saat tiba—tiba saja Sehun memeluk Zitao.

"Lepas! Jangan gila Sehun! "Brontak Zitao.

"Tidak Zi, kembalilah padaku a—aku "

' **Brak**

Sehun terjatuh ke sofa karna tarikan keras Luhan.

"Apa—apaan kau Oh Sehun! Apa maksudmu hah?! "Bentak Luhan.

"Luhan ma—maaf a—aku belum bisa melupakan Zitao..."

"Zitao kembalilah padaku "Lanjut Sehun.

Yifan menarik Zitao, pemuda berambut pirang itu memeluk Zitao dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar.

"Sehun! Aku bilang lupakan! Urus saja Luhan! Jangan campuri hubunganku dengan Yifan! "Marah Zitao, pemuda cantik itu mengusap punggung Yifan untuk menenangkan kekasihnya.

Sehun tertawa, membuat semua memandang pemuda albino itu bingung, kecuali Yixing dan Junmyeon.

"Ayolah Zi, kau bercanda? Menggantiku dengan seorang sepertinya? Hahaha "

"Sehun... "

"Lihat! Semuanya Lihat! Dia! Wu Yifan ini dia— "

"Sehun! "bentak Zitao keras, berusaha menghentikan pemuda itu.

"Dia idiot! Lihatlah tingkahya! Idiot! Wu Yifan Idiot! "Tunjuk Sehun tajam.

"IDIOT! "

' **Plak**

Keras, sangat keras. Zitao menamparnaya, menampar pemuda berkilit pucat itu, bahkan terlihat luka di sudut bibir tipisnya.

' **Tes**

Terjatuh, kristal bening yang tak pernah ia tunjukan di hadapan orang—orang berjatuhan dengan deras, Zitao tak pernah menunjukan air matanya, tapi pertahanannya runtuh. Air mata yang selama ini ia tahan, kini berjatuhan.

"Yifan tidak idiot! Fanfan tidak idiot! "Gumam Zitao dalam tangisnya.

"Tidak idiot? Kalau begitu berarti dia Cacat— "

' **Bruk**

Yifan tak suka, Yifan tak suka melihat Zizinya menagis, dengan cepat pemuda itu mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga pemuda albino itu terjatuh dengan keras ke lantai.

"Jangan buat Zizi menangis! Jahat! "Kesal Yifan menunjuk Sehun yang tersungkur menahan sakit di lantai.

"Fanfan... "Lirih Zitao. Mendengar kekasihnya itu memanggil namanya, segera Yifan mendekati Zitao, menghapus air mata Zitao, dan memeluk Zizinya itu.

"Setidaknya Yifan tidak memiliki fikiran dan hati yang cacat sepertimu Oh Sehun! "Ucap Zitao memandang Sehun sengit.

"Gege, maaf mengacaukan pesta kalian. Aku akan mengurus kekacauannya besok, aku pamit sekarang "

Zitao langsung menarik tangan Yifan keluar, suasana masih terasa tegang sejak kepergian Zitao dan Yifan.

Luhan memandang Sehun dingin, tak ada sedikitpun niat untuk membantu kekasihnya itu.

"Sekarang jelas! Dari awal aku memang curiga kalau kau memiliki hubungan de— "

"Cukup Luhan! "Potong Yixing.

"Kau sudah tahu tenatang Sehun dan Zitao! Jangan bertingkah seolah kau yang paling tersakiti di sini! "Kesal Yixing.

"Xing "

"Kalian berdua memang cocok! Kalian berdua sama saja! "

 **~000~**

Zitao langsung keluar dari Taxi yang ditungganginya saat pergi dari cafe Minseok, Zitao merasa bersalah pada bosnya itu karna telah membuat acaranya berantakan.

Zitao sangat kesal dan emosi dengan kejadian tadi, Sehun itu egois, Sehun tak punya perasaan.

Zitao tak terima Sehun mengatai Yifan idiot dan cacat, padahal pemuda itu yang memiliki pikiran dan hati yang cacat!

Zitao menarik nafasnya dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan saat mereka sudah berada di halaman rumah Yifan.

Zitao harus menenangkan fikirannya, karna Zitao tak mau merusak moment bahagianya Tadi siang Ibunya menghubunginya setelah ibunya bercerita tentang pertemuannya dengan Nyonya Jia Huan.

Saat Zitao bertanya apa Ibu dan Ayahnya setuju tentang pernikahan Zitao dan Yifan, ibunya hanya menjawab 'Kami ingin kau bahagia ' walau tak mendapat jawaban pasti, tapi itu sudah memberi fikiran positiv untuk Zitao bahwa Orangtuanya merestui rencana pernikahan itu.

"Duduklah... " Jia Huan tersenyum, wanita itu langsung mempersilahkan Putranya dan Zitao untuk duduk di sofa saat ia mendengar suara Yifan yang memanggil namanya.

"Yifan, kenapa cemberut sayang? "Jia Huan menatap putranya bingung karna pemuda berambut pirang itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Zitao dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Tadi Yifan bertengkar! "

Zitao langsung mengusap surai pirang Yifan, merilekskan kekasihnya itu.

"Bertengkar? Dengan siapa? "

"Ah I—itu... "

"Zizi bilang namanya Sehun! Dia mau rebut Zizi dari Yifan ma! Dia jahat! Dia menyebalkan! "Adu Yifan.

"Zitao... "Jia Huan menatap Zitao menuntut penjelasan.

"Dia mantan kekasihku, ah— tapi tak perlu bicarakan dia. Dia tak penting! Nyonya, bagaimana pembicaraan dengan orangtuaku? "

"Mereka— "

"Setuju kan? Aku sudah tau "Potong Zitao, Jia Huan menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Zitian sempat keberatan, tapi aku dan Zhendong berusaha meyakinkanya. Beruntung aku dan Ibumu pernah terlibat kerjasama di bisnis fashion "

"Jadi setuju 'kan? "Tanya Zitao tak sabar.

"Iya sayang, kalian kami restui... "Jia Huan tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi... "

"Tapi apa? " Nada suara Zitao berubah khawatir.

"Aku mengajukan syarat, aku ingin pernikahan kalian dilakukan secara tertutup, hanya keluarga saja... "

"Kenapa? "Tanya Zitao kecewa, Zitao sudah merencanakan pesta yang meriah.

"Yifan, kau tahu keadaan Yifan. Yifan tak bisa bertemu dengan banyak orang, Yifan terlalu takut berada di sekitar orang banyak. Aku juga tak mau ini di ketahui publik luas, aku tak mau menemukan artikel yang menghina anakku. Ini demi kebaikannya, dan untuk mu. Aku harap kau mengerti... "Jelas Jia Huan.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Jadi kapan? Bagaimana kalau bulan depan? "Usul Zitao.

"Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat? "

"Tidak, karna ini acara tertutup kita tak perlu pesta, cukup pemberkatan. Setelah itu kita sudah sah menjadi pasangan! "Ucap Zitao semangat lalu memeluk Yifan.

"Akan Mama urus untuk pemberkatan.. "Jawab Jia Huan setuju.

"Fanfan, sebentar lagi kita menikah! "Zitao melompat kecil dari duduknya memeluk Yifan yang menatapnya penuh semangat.

"Menikah? Fanfan mau pakai baju yang seperti pangeran! Zizi pakai baju yang seperti putri "Usul Yifan.

"Tidak! Zizi kan laki-laki, tapi malamnya boleh kok, nanti Zizi pakai gaun khusus buat Fanfan~ "Ucap Zitao diakhiri dengan mencolek dagu Yifan.

"Zitao... "Gumam Jia Huan, wanita itu paham maksud arah pembicaraan calon menantunya itu.

"Eheheh, itu bercanda... "Tawa Zitao canggung, Zitao lupa kalau Jia Huan masih bersama mereka.

 **~000~**

Perasaannya campur aduk, Rasa gugup tapi bahagia dan ingin menagis bertumpuk jadi satu. Setelah tak sabaran menunggu akhirnya hari yang ia nanti datang juga, ia menikah. Zitao Menikah. Menikah bersama Yifan.

Pernikahan ini memang tak seperti impiannya dulu. Tak ada gemuruh suara tamu undangan, suasana tenang.

Hanya ada keluarga mereka, itupun tak banyak. Hanya Ibu Yifan dan beberapa pekerja di rumahnya karna Memang sanak saudara Jia Huan kebanyakan berada di luar negri. Dari pihak keluarganyapun hanya ada orangtuanya serta bibi dan pamannya. Zitao merasa tak enak karna tak mengundang teman-temannya.

Zitao sudah berdiri bersama ayahnya, mereka siap berjalan menuju altar.

Zitao menggunakan Tuxedo Putih pilihan Yifan, sedang Yifan menggunakan Tuxedo hitam pilihan Zitao.

Saat denting piano yang dimainkan pamannya mengisi ruang tenang itu, Zitao menoleh pada sosok yang ia hormati selama ini. Pria yang menjadi sosok pahlawan bagi Zitao, Pria yang mengalungkan tangannya pada tangan pria itu, Sosok yang sedari tadi terdiam, Ayahnya.

Zitao memandang wajah yang sudah tak segagah dulu, Zitao bisa melihat gurat khawatir dan sedih itu terlukin di wajahnya yang tak sekencang dulu.

Zitao mengeratkan tautan lengan mereka, membuat Zhendong menoleh menatap putranya.

Zitao tersenyum, matanyapun berpendar cantik, menunjukan bahwa ia sangat bahagia saat ini.

Zhendong mengusap pergelangan tangan Zitao yang mengalung di lengannya, lalu meremasnya lembut.

Ayahnyapun menggandengnya, berjalan melewati altar dengan karpet merah hati yangmereka pijak. Ada Ibunya dan Jia Huan di depan Zitao bisa melihat sisa air mata di mata cantik kedua wanita itu. Zitao menahan tawa saat mereka sudah sampai di depan altar, Menatap punggung pemuda yang di cintainya itu, Pemuda itu masih berdiri membelakangi Zitao, Zitao bisa melihat kegugupan Yifan karna pemuda itu meremas kedua tangannya. Ayahnya berdehem, membuat Yifan kaget. Yifan yang terkejutpun langsung membalik tubuhnya.

Zitao ingin sekali langsung berlari ke pelukan Yifan, karna pemuda cantik itu sangat gemas dengan tingkah Yifan. Kekasih pirangnya itu malah menunduk malu tanpa ada niat mengulurkan tangannya.

Zitao mengulurkan tangannya dengan anggun karna Yifan sama sekali tak berniat menjemputnya dari tautan sang ayah.

Yifan menatap Zitao bingung, namun Zitao terbatuk kecil sambil mengulur—ulurkan tangannya, memberi kode pada pemuda yang akan menjadi suaminya itu. Yifan yang mengerti, segera pemuda tampan itu langsung menerima uluran tangan Zitao, mengajak bidadarinya itu untuk berdiri di sampingnya.

"Jaga Zitao ya Yifan, Doa ayah selalu menyertai kalian "

Yifan yang tadinya menunduk takut langsung membuat gestur hormat yang menggemaskan.

"Siap Ayah mertua! "Jawab Yifan jenaka.

Pemberkatan berjalan lancar, saat janji di ucapkanpun tak ada hambatan kecuali Yifan yang gugup dan menatap Zitao bingung, namun Zitao dengan lembut berbisik mengingatkan Yifan, Karna sebelumnya mereka sudah berlatih selama satu minggu, Zitao ingin tertawa jika mengingat bagaimana proses mengajari Yifan karna pemuda itu mudah sekali merubah moodnya.

 **~000~**

Yifan duduk di tepi ranjangnya sambil menunduk, Kamarnya yang dulunya penuh dengan motif antariksa berubah menjadi hitam putih dengan cahaya lampu bewarna merah hati, lampu tidurnya yang dulu bewarna kuningpun berubah menjadi warna merah, ada beberapa tangkai mawar yang diletakan di vas dekat meja nakasnya, ini kerjaan Bibi Han, Maid tertua yang bekerja di Mansionya. Setelah acara selesaipun mereka hanya makan malam berpesta bersama keluarga. Setelah acara selesai mereka langsung bergegas istirahat, membiarkan kekacauan di ruang keluarga, dapur, dan tempat makan biar itu mereka bereskan besok, ini hari bahagia, Jia Huan ingin membagi kebahagiannya dengan membiarkan pelayannya beristirahat malam ini. Orangtua Zitao juga menginap di sini, Yifan yang awalnya takut dengan Ayah Zitao perlahan mulai bisa mengakrabkan diri karna tuang Huan memang pribadi yang senang mengajak bicara, sehingga Yifanpun tidak bingung harus berbicara apa pada ayah mertuanya itu.

Sedangkan, Alasan Yifan menunduk itu karna Yifan malu, Zitao kini berdiri di hadapannya hanya dengan menggunakan bathrobe dengan rambutnya yang basah karna habis mandi.

Bahkan Zitao dengan sengaja mengibaskan rambutnya, membuat air dengan Aroma Shampo Strawberry milik Yifan memercik hingga ke wajah Yifan.

"Fanfan, Zizi cantik tidak? "

"Tentu saja Zizi cantik... "Jawab Yifan, memberanikan diri menatap manik mata Zitao yang entah kenapa terlihat berbeda.

"Zizi Sexy tidak? "Zitao menurunkan bathrobenya hingga lengan kananya yang polos terlihat.

"Zizi jangan seperti itu, Fanfan malu... " Yifan kembali menunduk, Pipinya pasti sudah merah ditambah lagi bias dari cahaya kamarnya yang bewarna merah.

Zitao tak pernah se—agresif ini, setelah membersihkan diri yang memakan waktu lebih dari tigapuluh menit, dan selama itupula otaknya merangkai plot cerita untuk malam ini.

Otak Zitao normal, dan Zitao bukanlah anak ingusan yang polos. Jelas saja setelah menikah pasti malam nya ya 'itu', dan Zitao tak munafik kalau Zitao menginginkannya.

Walau Zitao sempat ragu dan tak tega menodai Yifan, tapi toh Junmyeon bilang sebelumnya bahwa Yifan harus di ajari agar mandiri dan lebih dewasa, dan hal 'itu' tentu saja dewasa 'kan? Zitao tak salah 'kan?

"Fanfan mau punya Adik bayi? "Zitao mendekat lalu duduk di samping Yifan, kepalanya bersandar di bahu lebar Yifan.

"Adik bayi? Apa itu nanti Fanfan akan jadi ayah? "Yifan menatap Zitao antusias.

"Iya, nanti Yifan bisa jadi ayah, Zizi jadi Ibu. Terus kita punya Adik bayi "Zitao mulai menggerakan telunjuknya di dada Yifan, membuat pola—pola tak jelas sampai suaminya itu bergidik geli. Dan Zitao tak perduli kalau ia sekarang benar—benar seperti pedophil! Tidak Perduli!

"Fanfan mau! "Ucap Yifan semangat.

"Nah kalau begitu, Yifan cukup menurut saja oke?! "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jia Huan merasa tenggorokannya kering, wanita itu melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di kamarnya, pukul setengah satu lebih tujuh, sudah lewat tengah malam.

Karna memang hausnya sudah tidak bisa ditahan, wanita itu memutuskan menuju dapur untuk memenuhi dahaganya.

' **BRAK!**

Jia Huan kaget mendengar suara ribut itu dari kamar putranya yang memang satu setengah meter dari letak kamarnya. Dengan panik Jia Huan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Jangan kabur Yifan! "Suara Zitao

"Fanfan malu! mana baju Fanfan?! Zizi juga pakai baju! "

' **Brak**

"Nah kena! Jangan kabur! Kan Zizi bilang menurut saja! "

"Tapi Zizi Ahh~ ini apa? Fanfan kenapa? Perut Fanfan pusing, Zimffhhhh "

"Jangan makan Fanfan! Kenapa Zizi makan Fanfan?! Aa~ Zizi kenapa melompat—lompat, turun, jangan tindihi Fanfan " Protes dengan nada tersengal itu samar—samar Jia Huan dengar.

"Nah su—sudah enakan kanhh? Fanfan menurut sajahh "Suara Zitao lembut

"Zizi ini kenapa? Fanfan kenapa mffhhhhh "

Jia Huan mundur beberapa langkah, wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya, walau tak mau membayangkannya tapi Jia Huan tau apa yang sedang terjadi. Jia Huan tak menyangka bahwa Zitao benar—benar memenuhi janjinya untuk membuat Yifan 'dewasa' . Dan Jia Huan sepertinya harus mencubit Zitao besok.

 **~Bersambung~**

* * *

And again, ternyata threeshoot kagak cukup hehehe.

Sorry ya chap yang ini molor karna emang lagi banyak urusan, apalagi akhir-akhir ini tiba-tiba gua berubah jadi Super hero buat Tao wwkwkwk (Tau lah)

Maaf kalau Chap ini tak memuaskan, sorry for typo(s) dan penulisan yang tidak sesuai syariat/?/ .

Makasih buat kalian yang udah review, follow sama Favorite ini FF.

And thx For Baekhyun_Wife yang udah mengisprirasi saya.

I LOPE YOU ALL

-Review oke!-


	4. Chapter 4

●Fanfan●

Huang Zi Tao/ Wu Yi Fan, etc

~Ko Chen Teung©

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **~000~**

Kompor, lemari dapur, kulkas dan meja makan. Pemuda manis berambut pirang itu hanya berjalan mondar—mandir mengambil sesuatu dan menatanya di meja kayu bertaplak hijau daun.

Hanya berbalutkan kemeja yang hanya menutupi hingga bokongnya, sehelai benangpun tak ada yang menempel di kaki panjangnya. Membiarkan sebelah punggungnya terlihat karna hanya dua kancing bagian bawah yang pemuda itu kaitkan.

Pemuda cantik yang baru beberapa minggu lalu memutuskan untuk menyelaraskan surai hitamnya menjadi pirang seperti suaminya itu tersenyum jenaka melihat pemuda pirang lainnya yang sedari tadi diam seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

Selalu seperti ini, selama tiga bulan ini mereka berdua menyandang status sebagai pasangan yang sudah menikah, setiap malam setelah kegiatan ekhem suami istri yang Zitao rancang, paginya suami kekanak—kanakannya itu pasti duduk dengan ekspresi blank dengan bibir tebalnya yang sedikit terbuka sambil menunggu Zitao menata sarapan.

Walaupun lucu melihat Yifan seperti kebingungan dan pastinya otak bocahnya itu memutar ulang setiap kejadian ekhem— itu, tapi kadang Zitao merasa bersalah sudah meracuni fikiran polos suaminya dengan fikiran dewasa miliknya. Sebnarnya Yifan sudah mulai terbiasa melakukan hubungan badan itu kalau saja Zitao tak menambahkan hal macam-macam di dalamnya.

Minggu—minggu pertama walaupun masih takut dan menolak tapi Yifan mulai terbiasa melakukan proses pembuatan adik bayi (Kata Zitao), tapi semakin kesini Zitao mulai menambahkan hal yang sebenarnya biasa saja jika otak Yifan sama dengan isi otak Zitao.

"Zizi... " Panggil Yifan lirih, matanya masih berekspresi bingung. Zitao tersenyum mendengar panggilan Yifan, pemuda cantik itu lalu duduk manis di hadapan suaminya.

"Iya fanfan sayang... "

"Semalam kenapa bukan Fanfan yang jadi kudanya? "

"Em— karna Zizi yang harus jadi kudanya, fanfan kan cowboy~ "

"Tapi kan kasihan Zizi Fanfan naiki, Fanfan kan berat~ "Matanya menatap Zitao sedih.

"Tidak berat kok, kuda-kudaan yang seperti itu tidak berat... "Jawab Zitao.

"Tapi Zizi bilang itu gaya anjing... "

"Eh— em— it—itu "

' **Ctak!**

"Itu gaya srigala Yifan, jangan mau! Nanti Yifan berubah jadi Srigala! Aauuu "

"Yak Byun Baekhyun! Jangan racuni Yifan! "Protes Tao, pemuda itu memijat keningnya yang terkena sentilan Baekhyun.

"Kau yang racun! Lagipula apa—apaan ini? mentang—mentang tak ada Nyonya Jia Huan kau seenaknya berpakaian seperti ini? Kau pamer paha dan bokongmu hah?! "Omel Baekhyun, pemuda imut itu mendudukan bokongnya dengan kasar di kursi meja makan, lalu melirik Tao sinis.

"Bilang saja kau tergoda dengan bokongku! "Gumam Zitao diakhiri dengan lirikan mengejeknya ke Baekhyun.

"Ya, but not your dick " Balas Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun jorok! Baekhyun tidak sopan! "Omel Yifan menunjuk—nunjuk Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya seolah menghakiminya.

"Fanfan? fanfan tau dari mana?! Siapa yang mengajari fanfan?! Memang fanfan tau artinya "Tanya Tao kebingungan, siapa yang memberitahu suaminya tentang arti dari ucapan Baekhyun itu?

"Tentu saja Fanfan tau, Zizi sering menyebutnya tiap malam, Zizi juga sering pegang i— "

"Huang Zitao racun! Dasar! Jalang! Sialan! Kau menodai bocah polos! Zitao pedhoplie! "Omel Baekhyun, dengan brutal pemuda imut itu memukuli Zitao dengan sarung tangan oven.

Sedangkan Zitao berteriak kesal, sepertinya menyuruh Baekhyun menginap di rumahnya adalah kesalahan.

Sebenarnya ini salah Zitao yang tak masuk kuliah beberapa hari karna tidak enak badan, sehingga Baekhyun membantunya mengerjakan tugas dan skripsi milik Zitao hingga pemuda bertubuh kecil itu sampai mengenap di rumah Nyonya Jia Huan yang kini juga menjadi rumah Zitao.

Beruntung Jia Huan sibuk mengurus perusahaannya di Beijing, karna sudah pasti Jia Huan terganggu dengan Zitao dan Baekhyun yang selalu ribut itu.

Dan beruntung juga karna Zitao bisa berbuat aneh—aneh kepada putra semata wayang Jia Huan, keke.

 **~000~**

Zitao hamil, setidaknya itu yang di dengarnya dari dokter. Zitao kembali mengeluarkan kertas dari amplop putih yang diterimanya dari rumah sakit. Dua minggu, usia kandungannya baru dua minggu. Zitao masih tak percaya dengan ini, ia tak percaya bahwa ia di percaya oleh Tuhan untuk secepat ini mendapatkan momongan, hanya tiga bulan waktu pernikahannya.

Tak terasa matanya basah menahan haru, ia harus memberi kabar bahagia ini pada Yifan dan Jia Huan. Pemuda cantik itu menghapus air matanya, lalu dengan menggemaskan pemuda itu menahan tawanya. Tak sia—sia kerja kerasnya dengan Yifan selama ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jia Huan menatap aneh menantunya yang sedari tadi tersenyum sendiri, bahkan Yifan menghentikan aktivitas makan malamnya untuk menatap Zitao.

"Zitao? Kau baik-baik saja? " Tanya Jia Huan setelah meletakan sumpit ke samping mangkok di hadapannya.

"Zizi aneh~ " Komentar Yifan.

"Tentu saja aku baik Mama! Sangat baik! Ahhh~ aku sangat bahagia? "Ucap Zitao antusias, membuat Jia Huan dan Yifan semakin bingung.

Menyadari tatapan bingung yang diterimanya, Zitao mengeluarkan amplop putih yang sedari tadi di simpannya di kantung celana piyamanya.

"Mama! Baca ini! "Dengan semangat Zitao menyerahkan amplop itu pada Jia Huan.

Jia Huan membca kertas dalam amplop itu, Yifan yang tak tau pun jadi penasaran, sedangkan Zitao menunggu dengan semangat reaksi ibu mertuanya itu.

Jia Huan menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu memijat keningnya.

"Yifan, makannya sudah selesai kan? Masuk kamar sekarang... "Jia Huan menatap Yifan lembut.

"Itu apa Mama? Beri tahu Yifan~ "Rengek Yifan.

"Bukan apa—apa, nah sekarang masuk kamar, Mama mau bicara dengan Zitao"

Zitao mengerjap bingung menatap kepergian Yifan, pemuda cantik itu duduk gelisah di kursi meja makan. Kenapa seperti ini? Reaksinya tidak sesuai bayangannya.

"Zitao, kau hamil? "

"... "

"Dua minggu? " Lanjut Jia Huan karna tak dapat respon dari Zitao, dengan lembut tangan hangat wanita itu menggenggam tangan menantunya, membuat Zitao berjengit kaget dan menatap Jia Huan.

"Bukankah ini berita bagus? " Tanya Zitao hati—hati.

Jia Huan melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, wanita itu kembali menghembuskan nafasnya dan memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Ayah Yifan, Wu Fan Zu meninggal saat Yifan masih berumur lima tahun dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Fanzu meninggal karna menyelamatkan adik perempuannya yang tertabrak truk saat menyebrangi jalan. Namun sayang, jarak truk sudah terlalu dekat dan Fanzu yang kurang cepat, akhirnya mereka berdua tertabrak dan meninggal di tempat... "

"... " Zitao terdiam, pemuda itu memandang sedih binar mata Jia Huan yang berkaca—kaca mengingat kilas memori masa lalu itu.

"Zitao, Fan Lian adik suamiku itu sama seperti Yifan, dia mengidap autisme dan itu juga yang di idap kakek Ayah suamiku. Itu genetik Zi. Aku tak mau membayangkan ini ataupun menduga—duga, tapi aku takut cucuku akan menuruninya... "

'Deg

Lemas, Zitao bahkan sempat limbung ke depan dan hampir mendaratkan wajahnya ke meja kaca itu jika saja tangannya tak segera menyangga berat tubuhnya, pemuda itu menggeleng, menggeleng cepat dan menghapus air mata yang entah kapan sudah jatuh membasahi pipinya yang merona alami.

"Ma—mama A—anakku "

"Zi... "

"Aku tak berharap itu terjadi, tapi bagaimanapun aku harus siap dengan kemungkinan terburuk itu. Dan aku akan tetap merawatnya karna dia tetap anakku "

 **~000~**

Zitao benar—benar menjaga kandungannya dengan baik sesuai saran dokter, pemuda itu sangat rajin dan tepat waktu jika harus kontrol kandungan, Zitao yang tak terlalu suka dengan sayuran dengan giat pemuda itu memakannya dan mengatur pola makannya. Dokter bilang Zitao tidak boleh stress, pemuda itu bahkan berhenti kuliah sementara, bahkan Zitao yang tadinya ikut membantu perusahaan Jia Huan karna kondisi Yifan yang tidak memungkinkan, kini menarik diri dari dunia bisnis itu.

Usia kandungannya sudah memasuki empat bulan, perutnya sudah mulai membesar. Zitao sudah menjelaskan pada suaminya kalau ia sedang hamil, tapi sepertinya Yifan tidak mengerti, pemuda tampan itu hanya tau kalau di dalam perut Zitao ada bayi, dan Yifan takut karna ukuran perut Zitao yang membesar, Yifan merasa Zitao seperti badut.

"Fanfan sedang apa? "

"... "

"Fan... "Ulang Zitao.

"... "

Zitao menghembuskan nafasnya, jika Yifan sudah ada di dunianya sendiri pemuda itu benar—benar tak bisa diganggu, Yifan saat ini sedang menggambar, menggambar salah satu hobi Yifan. Ya walaupun gambarnya memang tak sepada dengan posenya yang serius seperti Pablo Picasso.

Zitaopun memutuskan duduk di lantai dengan hati—hati karna bentuk perutnya, pemuda manis itu dengan semangat mengikuti Yifan menggambar di meja bermain itu, mencoba mengira—ngira gambar apa yang sedang digambar suaminya.

"Fanfan menggambar Buaya? " Komentar Zitao melirik gambaran Yifan, Yifan yang sudah selesai dari dunianyapun menatap Zitao.

"Zizi sendiri menggambar apa? " Tanya Yifan balik.

"Tentu saja menggambar buaya seperti milik fanfan, lihat bagus gambar milik Zizi 'kan? "Ucap Zitao bangga menunjukan hasil karyanya.

"Itu kadal! "Protes Yifan.

"Loh?! Kalau ini kadal, berarti yang Fanfan gambar juga kadal! Zizi kan meniru gambar Fanfan! "

"Fanfan menggambar naga! Zizi mau ejek gambaran Fanfan ya?! "Rajuk Yifan, pemuda itu merenggut kesal.

"Loh Kok Fanfan marah?! Zizi kan hanya meniru! Salah sendiri gambar Fan — "

"Itu cicak "Komentar Baekhyun melintas di belakang pasangan yang sedang ribut itu. Semenjak Zitao hamil, Baekhyun memang sering menginap untuk membantu sahabatnya itu.

"BAEKHYUN! "

Baekhyun tertawa di dapur mendengar teriakan pasangan itu, salah sendiri lagipula Zitao harus sadar bahwa skill menggambarnya 11—12 seperti Yifan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zitao sedang duduk santai sambil menonton televisi, kehamilannya sudah memasuki delapan bulan. Sebenarnya Zitao semakin cemas karna proses bersalin tidak lama lagi, tetapi pemuda cantik itu selalu mengalihkan perhatiannya agar tidak stress, seperti saat ini, menonton acara komedi sambil menikmati biskuit yang terbuat dari sayuran hasil racikannya dengan Baekhyun tadi sore.

Zitao terkikik saat melihat suaminya mengintip dari balik tembok tiga meter dari posisinya, Zitao mengenalinya karna Rambut pirang suaminya itu terlihat dengan jelas.

Semenjak perutnya semakin besar, Yifan benar—benar menjauh darinya, bahkan kini Yifan tidur di kamar tamu karna tak mau sekamar dengan Zitao.

"Fanfan sini~ "Ajak Zitao, namun suaminya itu masih kekeuh bersembunyi di balik tembok.

"Kenapa sih? Zizi jadi sedih kalau Fanfan seperti itu~ "Rajuk Zitao.

"Tidak mau! Zizi seperti badut! "Tolak Yifan.

"Kalau Fanfan tak mau mendekat, Zizi akan pulang ke China sekarang! "Ancam Zitao, dan berhasil. Dengan ragu—ragu pemuda tampan itu mendekat.

"Sini, duduk di samping Zizi~ " titah Zitao, walaupun ragu pemuda itu duduk di samping Zitao.

"Fanfan tak perlu takut, Di sini ada adik bayi, Bayinya tampan seperti Fanfan. Adik bayi akan panggil Fanfan Baba karna Fanfan akan menjadi Baba... "

"Tidak mau! "

"Ke— "

"Fanfan maunya Daddy! Baba tidak keren! "Protes Yifan.

"Berarti dedek Bayi akan panggil Fanfan Daddy, Fanfan akan jadi daddy "

"Tetapi kenapa di perut Zizi?! Menyeramkan! Nanti kalau perut Zizi meledak bagaimana? "Ucap Yifan khawatir, membuat Zitao tertawa Jadi ini yang ditakutkan suaminya.

"Tidak Fanfan. Bayinya kan sayang Zizi, jadi tidak akan meledak "Jelas Zitao

Baekhyun yang hendak menemani Zitao ditarik oleh Jia Huan yang bersembunyi di balik tembok, melihat gestur Jia Huan, pemuda imut itu mengerti dan mengikuti Jia Huan, ternyata wanita itu sedang mengintip Zitao dan Yifan.

"Apa adik bayi bisa mendengar? Fanfan mau bicara... "Tanya Yifan.

"Tentu saja, sini kepala Fanfan di paha Zizi "

Setelah menyamankan posisinya dengan kepalanya yang ada di pangkuan Zitao, pemuda tampan itu dengan hati—hati memiringkan kepalanya untuk menghadap perut besar Zitao dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Apa adik bayi dengar daddy? "

' **Duk~ Duk~**

Dua tendangan, Zitao bahkan kaget saat merasakan respon cepat bayinya, sedangkan Yifan manatap Zitao bingung.

"Tadi apa Zizi? "

"Bayinya menendang, berarti adik bayi mendengar Fanfan~ "

"Adik bayi cepat keluar ya~ Kasihan Mommy jadi seperti badut, nanti kalau sudah keluar panggil Fanfan Daddy, dan panggil Zizi Mommy oke? "

' **Duk~ duk~**

"Hehe, adik bayinya menendang lagi~ "Ucap Yifan kesenangan.

Yifan terus saja berbicara, bahkan pemuda itu dengan semangat menceritakan kesehariannya di sekolah, Bayinyapun dengan semangat menendang—nendang seolah ikut berbincang dengan Ayahnya, Mata Zitao basah, bahkan Baekhyun dan Jia Huan tersenyum haru dari balik tembok.

"Fanfan sudah tidak sabar! Keluarkan adik bayinya sekarang! "Ucap Yifan semangat!

"JANGAN! "Triak Jia Huan dan Baekhyun yang langsung muncul dari balik tembok.

 **~000~**

Bayinya laki—laki, lahir dengan bobot empat kilogram, sehat, tampan dan Normal.

Zitao sangat bahagia mengetahui anaknya lahir dengan sehat. Dan kedepannya, Zitao tetap harus memperhatikan dan merawatnya dengan baik untuk mencegah sesuatu yang tidak di ingginkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yifan sangat bahagia, bahkan pemuda itu mengajak guru serta teman—temannya untuk datang kerumahnya, memamerkan bahwa dirinya sudah jadi Ayah.

Para gurupun memuji Zitao dan tak lupa membawa bingkisan seperti perlengkapan bayi. Sedangkan Yifan terus saja bercerita panjang lebar kepada teman—temannya dari berbagai ukuran dan umur itu, sstttt— Yifan baru saja naik kelas dua Smp.

Pada minggu awal Yifan memang senang, bahkan suaminya itu akan langsung bermain dengan Xuetao—nama anak mereka, meski XueTao sedang tidur.

Tapi akhir—akhir ini Yifan terlihat menjauh, setelah membicarakannya dengan Junmyeon dan Yixing, sepertinya Yifan mengalami kecemburun, dirinya yang biasa mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari Zitao, kini berkurang karna kehadiran Xuetao.

Bahkan Yifan sering menatap Xuetao tak suka saat Zitao menggendong Xuetao, dan berakhir dengan merajuk pada Jia Huan.

Zitao, Jjia Huan, Baekhyun, bahkan Junmyeon dan Yixing turun tangan untuk mengatasi Yifan, tapi sepertinya pemuda itu memang tak mau mengerti.

Merekapun khawatir, khawatir jika akan memunculkan sifat nekat Yifan pada XueTao karna pola fikirnya yang menyalahkan Xuetao merebut Zitao darinya.

Malam itu teman—teman Zitao datang, Minseok, Jongdae, Minho, Chanyeol, Yixing, Junmyeon, dan Baekhyun yang memang sudah lama tinggal bersama Zitao.

Semuanya berkumpul di kamar untuk menjenguk Zitao dan Xuetao.

Yifan yang melihat dari jauhpun merasa kesal karna semuanya hanya perhatian pada Xuetao.

Dengan kesal Yifan masuk ke kamar sambil membawa kantung plastik besar.

"SINI! "Triak Yifan, membuat semuanya kaget.

"Ada apa Yifan? "Tanya Chanyeol.

"Xuetao taruh sini! Buang! buang tempat sampah! "Omel Yifa, membuat mereka semua kaget, Zitaopun mengeratkan gendongannya.

"Yifan! Tidak boleh seperti itu! "Bentak Jia Huan mengomeli putranya itu.

"Tapi Xuetao merebut semuanya dari fanfan! Buang tempat sampah saja! " Kesal Yifan, pemuda itu membuang kantung plastiknya dn berlari keluar diikuti Jia Huan.

Sedangkan teman_—temannya mengusap bahu Zitao dan menyemangatinya.

"Kau harus mengerti keadaanya Zi... "Lirih Minseok.

 **~000~**

Zitao kira satu bulan cukup untuk membuat Yifan terbiasa, tapi sudah dua bulan berlalu pemuda itu belum bisa beradaptasi dengan kehadiran Xuetao, walaupun terkadang Yifan tetap bermain dan bercanda dengan Xuetao, tapi jika sudah kambuh suaminya itu akan mengamuk dan menyuruhnya membuang Xuetao ke tempat sampah.

Apalagi Yifan sudah bisa menggendong Xuetao, Zitao takut kalau tiba—tiba Yifan membuang Xuetao ke tempat sampah, walaupun terdengar lucu saat Yifan merajuk dan menyuruhnya membuang Xuetao ke tempat sampah, tapi itu benar—benar mengkhawatirkan jika terjadi.

Seperti malam ini, pukul sembilan malam, cuaca sangat dingin karna baru saja turun hujan.

Hanya ada Zitao, Yifan dan Xeutao. Ibu mertuanya sedang ada urusan di Singapore, hanya ada ada Bibi Han yang kebetulan sedang flu dan sepertinya sudah tidur, pelayan Kim ikut Ibu mertuanya ke Singapore, sedangkan Baekhyun sedang kencan dengan Chanyeol karna malam ini malam minggu.

Zitao kesal karna ia juga terkena flu, Kepalanya pusing dan sangat sakit, apa lagi suhu badannya meningkat, ia demam.

"ZIZI! AYO KITA NONTON FILM! "Teriak Yifan semangat memasuki kamar mereka, Xuetao, bayi dua bulan yang baru saja tertidur itupun kaget dan langsung menangis.

"Oweekk~ owekkk "Zitao memijat pangkal hidungnya, baru saja ia menidurkan Xuetao dan sekarang anaknya itu menangis, jika sudah menangis karna kaget begini biasanya membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menenangkannya.

"Zizi! Ayo nonton film! "Paksa Yifan sambil menunjukan keping dvd di tangannya.

"Owekk~ oweek~ "

"... "

"Zi~ "

"... " sakit.

"Zizi dengar tidak sih?! "

"Owek~ oweek~ "

"... " kelapanya berdenyut.

"Xuetao! Diam! Daddy lagi bicara sama mommy! "

"Oweekk~ owwekk~ "

"... "semakin sakit.

"Xuetao di— "

"DIAM! FANFAN YANG DIAM! XUETAO ITU ANAK FANFAN! FANFAN HARUSNYA MEMBUAT XUETAO BERHENTI MENANGIS! KALAU TIDAK BERGUNA DAN TIDAK BISA BIKIN XUETAO DIAM! FANFAN YANG DIAM! FANFAN ITU BUKAN BAYI! BIKIN PALA ZIZI SAKIT SAJA! "Bentak Zitao, kepalanya benar—benar sakit mendengar rengekan Yifan dan tangisan Xuetao, bahkan untuk bengun dan membuatkan susu untuk Xuetaopun Zitao tak bisa.

Yifan terdiam menatap Zitao takut, pemuda tampan itu bahkan menjatuhkan keping dvd yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

"Zizi galak! "Teriak Yifan dan langsung berlari keluar sambil membanting pintu.

Zitao terdiam, pemuda cantik itu tak percaya apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, tapi kepalanya yang terlalu sakit tak bisa di ajak kompromi, dengan menyesal, Zitao menatap Xuetao yang masih menagis dengan sedih. Zitaopun meminum obat yang sudah ia sediakan di meja samping ranjangnya. perasaan bersalah masih menyelimuti hatinya, dan dengan lembut ia menenangkan putranya yang masih menangis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menangis dan meringkuk di pojok ruang tamu, Yifan menghapus air matanya, kata—kata Zitao berputar—putar di otaknya.

Menarik nafas dalam, pemuda itu bangkit dari posisi meringkuknya dan berjalan menuju dapur, mencari botol susu, berniat membuatkan susu untuk anaknya. Namun pemuda bersurai pirang itu mendengus lesu saat persedian susu untuk Xuetao habis, ini pasti juga karna dirinya, Yifan memang sering meminta dibuatkan susu seperti milik Xuetao.

Mengingat sesuatu, pemuda tinggi itu berlari ke kamar Ibunya, Yifan mengambil celengan babi miliknya yang Jia Huan simpan di kamarnya, karna jika di simpan di kamar Yifan, Yifan akan berusaha membobolnya untuk di gunakan membeli Coklat.

Yifan menggoyangkan celengannya, berat dan penuh, pasti uangnya banyak dan bisa digunakan untuk membeli susu.

Dengan semangat Yifan mengambil Jacketnya yang ada di ruang tamu, dan memakai spatunya.

Pemuda itu berlari keluar rumah sambil menenteng celengan babinya.

Sayangnya mini market terdekat dengan rumahnya tutup karna sedang di renovasi, Yifanpun terpaksa menuju mini market yang berada dekat sekolahnya, jaraknya cukup jauh apalagi ia berjalan kaki, sedangkan Yifan tak tahu harus naik kendaraan apa. Beruntung sekarang ia sudah bisa menyebrang, karna ia harus menyebrang beberapa kali.

Yifan kaget dan menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat pemuda dengan jacket kulit hitam yang sedang merokok itu berdiri di depannya, Yifan kenal laki—laki ini, ini Sehun, pemuda yang bertengkar dengannya di cafe milik Minseok.

"Sendirian? "

Yifan menunduk, suara Sehun terdengar menyebalkan, Yifan menyesal memilih jalan pintas ini yang berupa gang kecil, ia jadi bertemu Sehun, apalagi keadaan saat ini sepi.

"Permisi~ "

"Hei! Kenapa buru—buru? Kita masih punya urusan "Tahan Sehun dengan mendorong bahu Yifan.

"Yifan ingin le— "

"Pfft Babi? Apa itu celengan babi? "

"Permisi Sehun, Yifan harus segera pe— "

' **Prang**

"Idiot! gara—gara kau hubunganku memburuk dengan Luhan dan aku batal bertunagan dengan Luhan! Dan gara—gara kau juga aku tak mendapatkan Zitao! Kau menghancurkan hidupku! Tolol! Idiot! " Kesal Sehun setelah membanting celengan babi di tangan Yifan, membuat semua isinya berhamburan

Sedangkan Yifan tak perduli, ia langsung berlutut dan memungut uangnya yang berserakan.

"Otakmu itu sama seperti celenganmu! Otak babi! "

"... "

Sehun membuang rokoknya, pemuda itu menunduk menatap pemuda berambut pirang yang terus saja memunguti uangnya.

' **Kreekk**

"AAHKKK~ "

"Hahhh, aku akan melepaskanmu jika kau memohon padaku... "Senyum Sehun sinis.

"Tidak mau! "

' **Krekkk '** Sehun semakin menekan injakan kakinya di kedua telaoak tangan Yifan.

"Kau ini memang keras kepala ya?! Cepat memohon padaku! "

"Tidak sudi! "

"Fuc— "

Sehun hendak saja menendang wajah Yifan kalau saja ia tak mendengar suara sirine mobil patroli polisi, pemuda berkulit pucat itu mendengus kesal.

"Kau beruntung kali ini! "Ucap Sehun dan langsung pergi meninggalkan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Yifan meringis kesakitan menatap jemari dan telapak tangannya, bengkak, lecet dan penuh luka karna di injak Sehun, walau sakit Yifan terus saja memungut uangnya yang berserakan, tak perduli jemari lukanya bergesekan dengan kasarnya aspal jalan, yang hanya ada dalam fikirannya hanya membeli susu untuk Xuetao.

 **~000~**

Zitao bingung, pemuda itu sekarang sedang mondar—mandir sambil menggendong Xuetao di ruang tamu, setelah sakit kepalanya reda Zitao segera mencari Yifan untuk minta maaf karna sudah membentaknya. Tapi mencari ke setiap sudut rumah, bahkan sampai halaman belakang rumah Yifan tak ada.

Zitao khawatir, apalagi jacket baseball Yifan yang selalu di letakan di ruang tamu tak ada, jangan—jagan Yifan keluar dari rumah karna kata—katanya. Sedangkan Xuetao terus saja merengek, Zitao tak bisa membuatkan susu karna susu Xuetao habis, ini membuat Zitao semakin kewalahan.

Saat mendengar decitan suara pintu, Zitao langsung melangkahkan kakinya cepat ke depan. Yifan pulang, pemuda itu menunduk tak berani menatap Zitao sambil memegangi perutnya yang tertutup jacket.

Saat Zitao hendak bicara, Yifan langsung pergi melewati Zitao. Menghembuskan nafasnya, Zitao memilih membiarkan Yifan untuk sementara, jika sudah seperti ini suaminya itu tak bisa di dekati. Tapi Zitao setidaknya lega sekarang, karna suaminya sudah kembali kerumah.

Memilih duduk di Sofa Zitao menenangkan Xuetao yang kini jauh lebih baik karna hanya merengek lirih.

Zitao hanya mendengar suara ribut dari arah dapur, hahh mungkin Yifan melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan membanting prabotan dapur. Biar nanti Zitao bersihkan pagi hari.

Zitao bingung saat Yifan berdiri di hadapannya dengan satu tangannya disembunyikan di belakang tubuh. Yifan langsung duduk di samping Zitao, menunjuk Xuetao dan pahanya. Zitao mengerti maksud Yifan yang menyuruhnya memberikan Xuetao pada Yifan. Walau ragu, dengan hati—hati Zitao meyerahkan Xuetao dalam pangkuan Yifan.

Zitao terperanjat saat Yifan mengeluarkan tangan yang disembunyikannya, botol susu milik Xuetao lengkap dengan isinya.

"Fanfan... "

"Susu Xuetao yang ini kan? Yang dusnya warna merah ada angka nolnya? Zizi, panasnya pas tidak? "Tanya Yifan setelah mengeluarkan kantung kresek yang di sembunyikan Yifan di balik tubuhnya, menunjukan dus susu bewarna merah itu pada Zitao.

Zitao mengangguk, dan memegang botol susu milik Xuetao yang kini sedang dinikmati anaknya untuk mengecek suhunya.

"Ini pas Fanfan, bagaimana k— "

"Tadi fanfan keluar buat beli susu pakai celengan yang fanfan simpan di kamar mama, oh iya, Fanfan juga beli susu sendiri seperti yang di tv, supaya badan Yifan besar dan berotot, dan tidak minta susu Xuetao lagi... "Tunjuk Yifan pada duh susu lainnya yang bewarna hitam.

Zitao mengerenyit saat melihat tangan Yifan, jemari suaminya terlihat kotor.

"Fanfan, tangan Fanfan... "

"Tidak apa—apa... "Elak Yifan menjauhkan tangannya yang hendak Zitao sentuh.

"Fanfan! Jangan berbohong! "Tuduh Zitao ta percaya.

"Tadi Fanfan bertemu Sehun di jalan, Sehun banting celengan Fanfan, saat Fanfan ambil uang yang jatuh, dia injak tangan fanfan... "Cerita Yifan akhirnya, Yifan tak mau Zitao marah lagi.

"Ya ampun Fanfan... "Zitao tak kuasa menahan harunya, dengan hati—hati ia segera memeluk Yifan karna suaminya itu kini sedang memangku Xuetao yang sedang menyusu.

Zitao tak menyangka Yifan akan melakukan semua ini, ini adalah sebuah tindakan besar untuk Yifan. Zitao benar—benar terharu, dibalik kekurangan suaminya, ada sesuatu yang besar yang Yifan miliki. Yifan yang takut, dan tak suka berada dalam keadaan ramai, apalagi dengan orang asing. Tapi dia rela pergi malam—malam keluar sendiri untuk membeli susu anaknya. Dan Sehun si brengsek itu! Zitao akan bercerita pada Junmyeon dan Chanyeol agar memberi perhitungan kepada albino itu.

"Fanfan, Fanfan itu daddy yang hebat. Fanfan tidak boleh merasa bersaing dengan Xuetao, karna Xuetao anak Fanfan. Zizi sayang pada Xuetao dan Fanfan. Jadi jangan berfikir kalau Zizi tidak sayang lagi pada Fanfan.

"Tapi Zizi hanya perhatian pada Xuetao... "Protes Yifan.

"Itu karna Xuetao masih kecil, Fanfan kan sudah besar. Harus mandiri... "

"Tapi Fanfan juga ingin dekat dengan Zizi, Xuetao harusnya punya teman biar tidak main terus dengan Zizi "rajuk Yifan.

"Em... teman ya "Lirih Zitao , sebuah senyum terlukis di bibir kucingnya.

Pemuda cantik itu mengambil alih Xuetao yang entah kapan sudah tertidur, dan meletakannya di Box bayi yang khusus di sediakan di ruang tamu.

"Mungkin Xuetao kesepian, kita harus cari teman untuk Xuetao... "Usul Zitao, setelah kembali duduk di samping Yifan, pemuda itu sebelumnya mengambil ponselnya dan menuliskan sesuatu, sebelum kembali menatap Yifan

"Iya, kita harus buat teman untuk Xuetao, buat Adik untuk Xuetao agar tdak kesepian... "Ucap Zitao.

"Zi... zizi... "lirh Yifan dan bringsut mendur, karna Zitao melepaskan jacketnya.

 **~000~**

Baekhyun baru saja pulang dari kencannya, di depan gerbang Chanyeol masih menunggu dari balik kemudinya. Kekasihnya itu memang terbiasa menunggunya hingga masuk ke dala rumah.

' **Bruukk**

Baekhyun, menghentikan kegiatannya yang hendak menekan password pintu saat suara benda jatuh itu mengagetkannya. Pemuda cantik itu segera menekan dengan cepan deretan angka kombinasi yang sialnya gagal karna mungkin saking gugupnya ia salah menekan. Baekhyun khawatir terjadi sesuatu.

"Ahh— Zizi, pakai bajunya, nanti Zizi dingin... "

' **Srekk**

"Jangan di robek! Zizi mffhhhh jangan di makan. Tangan Fanfan kotor!

"Zizi "

"Zizi "

"Zizi "

"Ahhhhhh Zizi, jangan melompat —lompat! Nanti sofanya rusak! "

"Fanfan diam saja! Fanfan bilang ingin kasih teman untuk Xuetao! "

Baekhyun terdiam mematung, Chanyeolpun menatap bingung karna kekasihnya itu tak kunjung memasuki rumah.

Merasa ponselnya bergetar, Baekhyun merohoh saku jacketnya. Ada pesan masuk, dari Zitao.

' **From :Zitao**

 **Jangan pulang! Menginap saja di tempat Chanyeol! '**

Baekhyun terkikik membaca pesan pendek dari sahabatnya yang sepertinya mengalami delay untuk diterimanya.

' **To: Zitao**

 **Setidaknya jangan di ruang tamu! Suaranya terdengar sampai luar! '** Balas Baekhyun.

Dan pemuda bersurai ungu itu, berjalan keluar menuju mobil kekasihnya.

"Kenapa? "Tanya Chanyeol bingung, karna kekasihnya kembali duduk di samping kemudinya.

"A— "

"ZIZI FANFAN MAU KE KAMAR MANDI! "

' **BRAKK**

"ZIZI! SOFANYA TERBALIK! "

"OWEEEKKKK "

"Kau dengar? "Tanya Baekhyun, menunjukan suara ribut itu yang di susul tangisan bayi.

"I—itu "Lirih Chanyeol

"Mereka sedang kerja keras, dengar kan? Sofanya sampai terbalik... "

 **END**

* * *

Hay hay hayyy

Pertama-tama gua mau jelasin masalah gua yang gak update-update.

1 . Gua pindah kerja

2 . Kerjaan gua sibuk

3 . Gua tinggal sama adik gua sekarang.

Jadi karna tiga point itu, gua harap kalian pada ngerti ya.

Oh iya sorry typonya, dan semoga ff ini tidak mengecewakan.

Silahkan di review ya sayyyyyyyyyyy

Kiss~


End file.
